


Only a Room away

by MelodicWriter



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bandom - Freeform, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Brendon Urie / Ryan Ross - Freeform, Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicWriter/pseuds/MelodicWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelainia is a modern kingdom in a location far off. Ryan Ross is the prince. He crosses paths with Brendon and suddenly complications enter both the lives of the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far, Far away

Far away there was a kingdom. The area was enveloped by endless miles of rolling hills and sprawled across green pastures. In the distance stood mountains forming rocky palisades. In the midst of this photogenic scenery was a castle. A castle built of gray stone and surrounded by a village. Bustling villagers amble through the safely nestled village. It's not often it's subjected to danger so the citizens often walk freely and without fear. They walk amongst stands and stores, carrying light conversation as they travel the sun scorched earth. The kingdom was separated from reality in the sense it was it's own world. It was modern but had hints of medieval flare interwoven. It was far off from other kingdoms, but others could be reached by travel. One July afternoon on a Saturday, Brendon was travelling with his companion Spencer. 

"Hey Spence.. Can I ask you something?" Brendon asked with caution. He was walking alongside his best friend as they were traipsing through the village's pavilion. They had decided to search for some items to acquire so what better place than the center of goods. "Yeah, what is it Bren?" Spence casually replied but a thin veil of worry was edged in his voice. Brendon was often unpredictable so Spencer often approached such inquiries with caution. Brendon paused for a moment. Tension filled the air quickly and became heavy. They moved along but it wasn't relaxed. The movements were done as if they were marionettes being dragged. "Well... What do you think I should do about getting a job?" He finally asked, slicing the thick air. Surrounding peers milled on looking through bins and sharing jovial laughs as Brendon and Spencer halted. Spencer wasn't quite sure how to respond himself. "What do you mean Bren?" He sighed hoping to get a clarification from the able-minded boy. Brendon glanced at Spencer. Eyes that were usually bright now filled with uncertainty. "Well... You know the rules. Everyone has to choose a job at 16 and I'm not sure what I want to choose." Brendon uttered, fear making an appearance as he spoke. "Hey... Hey... Don't fret. You still have time to think about it." Spencer reassured as he tried to dissipate Brendon's fright. It seemed to no avail seeing that Brendon's eyes remained wide with dismay. "But my birthday is in two weeks! Do you know how soon that is?" He insisted with alarm. Spencer looked at Brendon as if he was a landmine. He had to choose his words carefully before the situation grew rogue. "Maybe you could work at a store or a shop." Spencer tried to assist. His mind ran through career options but he was drawing a blank for being thrown onto the spot. Brendon seemed to consider this but it appeared that similar ideas already crossed his mind. "Maybe.." He said in a rather exasperated tone. He let the noise around him take the place of his own words. Spencer gave Brendon a sympathetic glance. "I wish I could help.." He muttered. The once light discussion was filled with strain. Brendon directed a weak smile towards his friend, acknowledging his helpful demeanor. "It's okay, I'll eventually figure it out. I just wish I had some direction, you know?" Spencer nodded in understanding. The overhead sun was sneaking under the cloth-stretched top of the structure. Hours of light were ticking away as Brendon and Spencer resumed their stroll. "Hey, we should go get something to eat! Maybe it will take your mind off of this." Spencer optimistically suggested as they were rounding around a store. "Sure." Brendon replied but his voice lacked enthusiasm. Spencer either didn't take notice of Brendon's reluctance or didn't care because he was striding ahead. Brendon cursed at the quickened pace but tried to keep up and match his steps. On the horizon The Northern Apple made it's expected emergence. Brendon and Spencer often went here and claimed it as their own. "I can't wait to eat, I'm starving!" Spencer proclaimed, his enthusiasm not lessened at all. Brendon couldn't help but smile at his eager friend. They approached the door and slid inside. The restaurant was decked out in rustic adornments. A fireplace sat in the corner although it wasn't needed on a warm day like this so it remained dormant. The place wasn't very crowded. "Maybe we should eat in the outside section?" Spencer asked with a skeptical gaze around the room. "Yeah, that seems better." Brendon agreed. It was rather odd to be indoors on a sunlit day like today while the sun was already waning. They stepped back into the outside, the air greeting their skin with fondness. "We can sit here." Spencer lead Brendon to a table sheltered in slight shade from the overhanging roof of the restaurant. Brendon took the moments of tranquility and cherished them. He explored the picture-esque nature with his eyes as Spencer examined a menu. "It all looks so good but I think I want some chicken." Spencer spoke to himself. Food was the last thing on Brendon's mind as a perky blonde waitress sauntered over. "Hello! How are you both doing today?" She exclaimed in an equally bouncy voice. "We're doing great." Spencer answered for himself and Brendon. He seemed amused by her while Brendon remained unfazed. They placed their orders and the waitress skipped away like she was a child on a playground rather than working a monotonous job. "She was cute, hey Bren maybe you could look into dating her. You seem lonely." Spencer pointed out with an underlying chuckle. Brendon narrowed his eyes and looked taken aback. "No. I'm fine." His words were spoken as he gritted his teeth. Spencer returned a glance of puppy-like confusion. "You didn't think-" "Listen Spencer, It's kind of you to be looking after me but maybe you should pursue her." Spencer still wore a confused expression but didn't push Brendon any further. The waitress made her return after several long minutes of silence. "Here we go! Chicken for you and a salad for you." She placed both dishes in front of the guys, temporarily breaking the mutual quiet. "Thank you!" Spencer called out with half-hearted effort. "I'm sorry Spence. I've just been so stressed lately. I'm prone to snapping." Brendon apologized. Spencer's lips upturned in an understanding smile. "I know, it's okay. I was just trying to get you a girlfriend." He laughed and Brendon joined in. "Thanks." He looked at his friend with appreciation. Spencer was a quirky man. He could pass as a weirdo loner but also as a sporty popular kid. He chose to remain with Brendon which showed one of his greatest qualities; loyalty. Spencer defended Brendon in times of need. He had light gray eyes and chestnut brown hair. Brendon filled with gratitude unspoken and they conversed until the moon made it's mandatory gleaming in the night sky. "We were here for that long?" Brendon asked, bewildered at the moon's arrival. "I guess so. Let's go back." Spencer loosely ordered. Both stood up and made their way to the path back to the snug village. "Hey- I'll be right back." Brendon blurted out. He ran back to the place they had just left. Spencer looked back at the scurrying Brendon. He shook his head and started to walk back home. Brendon bursted into the dimly lit area and spotted one remaining person. He paraded over feigning confidence. "Hello! May I have a job application for here?" He tried asking with formality. He silently scoffed at his outfit choice of a hoodie and shorts and hoped the other man didn't care. Luckily, the man grinned and didn't say anything. He went to the back of the counter and grabbed a paper from underneath. "Here you go son. Return it whenever." He added with a nonchalant flick of the wrist. Brendon smiled and felt his body becoming less tense at how laidback it was. "Thank you!" He credited and dashed away as quickly as he had entered. As Brendon stepped back into the night domain, he listened to the gentle chirp of summer crickets. He smiled to himself as he padded along the path to return to his nice bed. The walk was peaceful but Brendon came to a standstill once he noticed the looming castle in the distance. He was frequently curious at what lied within the walls of the large palace. He made eye contact with it as if it was a lifeform itself. "I'm staring at a castle... I really am mad..." He uttered bemused. His intrigue didn't fade but he realized that staring at the castle didn't appear sane so he started his walk again. His mind thought up scenarios of the castle and adventures associated with it and finally reached his cottage. Brendon was careful to slip through the door stealthily and tiptoe up the creaky stairs. Upon reaching his room, he laid the application onto his desk and flung himself into his messy bed. He entertained himself with silly imaginings and slumber took a gentle hold on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was only the first chapter of hopefully many more. It is a lot of story building to read through, but it will pick up along the way. The beginning chapters are usually uneventful like this so pardon with me here. Well I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for this AU saga!


	2. Caged

Ryan awoke with someone nudging his side with a forceful poke. He elicited a groan and opened his sleep laden eyes to face the perpetrator. At first Ryan's vision was a blurred mess but slowly cleared as he blinked. It was the gleaming face of the messenger, Pete. "What do you want?" Ryan asked with annoyance. Whatever he needed better be important enough to be woken up for. Pete kept a smile plastered on his face. It was his duty to keep Ryan content in between visits. "You must come to breakfast now Sir! Your parents demand it." Pete explained, adding in the last bit to prevent Ryan from wriggling out of his engagements as he often did. "Fine. Leave me be now." Pete curtsied and practically pranced from Ryan's lair. He was left to his own devices so he decided on picking an outfit. Hauling himself to his feet proved to be difficult but he managed and stumbled over to the large closet. He sifted through garment after garment, clothes strewn across the expensive tiled floor. "Too outdated." He remarked at an ivy green stenciled top. "Too small." He cast a navy blue shirt aside. Through the mass of clothes, Ryan pulled out a deep purple long sleeved shirt. "I suppose this will do." He grumbled, running a hand along the silky material. He reached into a drawer and selected black slacks. "This is is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to be this formal on a fucking Sunday." Ryan angrily whispered to himself. His eyes landed on his journal which was atop his bedside table. He contemplated writing in it to relieve his frustrations but he did not need another irksome entry from Pete. He quickly dressed and left himself looking sloppy. His brown hair was messy and unkempt so he surged his fingers through it for a moment. Before leaving the room, he looked longingly at his welcoming bed and forced himself to have a sit down with his difficult parentals."Ryan! So nice to see you." Ryan's father out with an icy scowl. Ryan sighed and took the seat opposing his mother and father at the end of the elongated table. Ryan's father was the king of the whole kingdom. He threw a disapproving look in Ryan's direction and Ryan reflected a similar notion back.  
"Nice to see you both. Glad you guys could tear yourselves away from your oh-so-important business to sit with your son for a couple minutes." Ryan's voice was laced with poison which he hoped to inflict his parentals with. They remained cold but irritation pricked in his father's eyes.  
"Ryan. Language." His mother reprimanded from across the room. Anger spiked through Ryan at their attitudes.  
"Don't you dare talk to me about language. You lot are the worst set of parents in this whole kingdom. If only your adoring subjects knew how you treated your 'precious' son!" He had snapped. Repressed aggravation resurfaced and his parent's were stoic. A cook brought in tarnished silver trays with his fellow servers behind him. Food was splayed out on the clothed table. Plates and plates of just breakfast food surrounded. Just one meal could feed the entire kingdom for a day. Several of the servers shared heightened whispers that seemed anxious. Ryan caught some of their words. "-another famous freak out." He heard one recall. He silently cursed at them as they all disappeared back into the depths of the kitchen. An encroaching hush crept into the air and it stayed like this while Ryan's parents gathered food onto their awaiting dishes. Silverware scratched plate surfaces and food was consumed.  
"You missed church today." Ryan's father initiated the ticking timebomb of anger that Ryan had become.  
"Yes I'm fully aware and wish I could have slept longer."  
"God would not approve of this son."  
"And I'm pretty sure God wouldn't approve of you and mom being horrendous parents." Ryan was trying to separate the rising anger from his statements but the boundary was blurring due to his rage. His father shot him a look of reproach.  
"Hold your tongue boy. You may be a prince but I can still punish you." Ryan let out a comical chortle that verged on insanity.  
"What more can you do? I'm already stuck in this castle with barely any outside contact."  
Ryan's father met Ryan's glare with his own and they seemed locked in conflict. Ryan took after his father; short tempered and defiant. Ryan's father cleared his throat and took a different approach.  
"I'm sorry Ryan. Improvements will be made. How about you go for a walk outside." The anger was masked from the voice now spoken. The suffocating tension ebbed slightly and Ryan nodded. He stood up and pushed his chair in, it's soles rubbing along the floor. "Ryan! Ryan! Can I come with you?" Pete eagerly called, bouncing into the room. Excitement shown on his puerile profile. "How is he my age..." Ryan hissed under his breath. "Fine. Come on let's go." Ryan accepted his offer with disinclination. Pete clapped his hands together and grinned even wider. He rushed out the door which left cynical Ryan only to follow the overenthusiastic boy.

 

Pete rhythmically skipped after leaving the castle walls. The sunny atmosphere mimicked Pete's mood. He fit right in with the throng of merry villagers but he was chained to the forlorn prince. Ryan sighed as he lumbered near his company. "We should go explore!" Pete chirped, eyes blazing with excitement. Pete, like Ryan, wasn't let out of the castle commonly. "Alright. Let's go." Ryan kept his responses minimal and drained of expression. Pete grinned and dragged Ryan into the pavilion. Ryan looked around wildly. He wasn't used to this much human contact because he was cooped up in the musty castle. He felt his chest slightly constrict and he willed himself to calm down. Pete dodged avid shoppers and Ryan had to follow his procedure. Several pairs of eyes landed on him but he tried concealing himself before anyone could recognize his identity. If he was realized, he would be sentenced to an eternity back in the lonely castle. Pete was weaving in and out and treated it like it was a game rather than being a nuisance. Ryan mumbled some apologies as he finally caught up to Pete. Pete seemed to simmer down but still had energy. "Let's go to-"  
* * *

Brendon had arisen well rested and ready for adventure. He considered filling out the application but decided that staying holed up all day wouldn't be very fulfilling. He got changed into casual, comfortable clothing and lifted the hood of jacket over his head. He liked the air of mystique it provided. Brendon exited the house in search of adventure so he headed to the forest. The path to the leafy region was clothed in vines and thorns. Brendon swatted past all physical barriers as he reached his destined location. The strong sunlight shone through the tops of trees and Brendon sat along a boulder. He brainstormed ideas for lyrics, humming some to himself. The birds seemed to chitter in response. Just as Brendon was fathoming another set of lyrics, he heard footsteps padding down the path to his sacred spot. He monitored the passage very attentively. Just when he had given up, two forms burst into the entrance. Shocked expressions were exchanged among the visitors and inhibitor.  
"Who are you?"  
"I live in the village, who are you?"  
"Nevermind that. So what brings you here on a day like today?"  
"I enjoy nature."  
"That is very lovely, but do you mind escorting yourself out? This is my forest, you know."  
"Actually it's public territory-"  
"Don't be smart with me!"  
"Who are you to act superior to me?"  
"I'm in higher authority than you."  
Once again Ryan was in a standoff. He quite often rubbed people the wrong way because of his bristly attitude. Brendon exhaled with displeasure and started to the exit. He didn't feel like getting involved in some argument with some arrogant dolt. Ryan followed him with a stone gaze and he and Pete sat down to discuss matters. Ryan conducted himself maturely, but Pete looked at flapping butterflies rather than participate in such things. He sighed and prepared himself for more mindless banter with his lackey. For some reason, the presence of the strange boy flickered on his mind. It was the seed to a tree of a network of new notions even though their encounter was swift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes chapter 2! The last boring chapter. Now that you know some about Brendon and Ryan, the story can really begin. Stay tuned for more and please comment opinions!


	3. No one said work was easy

The weekend had already come to a close in what seemed like only mere seconds. Brendon apprehensively grabbed his application form and scribbled the blanks in hurriedly. "Date of birth.. Full name.. previous jobs.." He mused to himself while keeping an eye on the ticking analog clock. The document became filled with Brendon's personal information and he finished rather quickly. He stood up from his desk chair and rushed out the door; application in one hand and blazer in the other. It was another balmy day but Brendon wanted to appear professional. He shouldered the white jacket on and at first, it's chilly interior cooled his skin but soon clung to his sticky skin thanks to the sun's blistering heat. He swaggered through the town noticing the lack of people prancing around cheerfully. It felt eerie, the slightly swaying trees making up for the villagers. Nevertheless, he continued his walk. Brendon opened the door tentatively and tottered into the homely restaurant. He was boggled at the congregation of people in the semi-small area. Servers balanced trays and shared passing laughs with each other. Brendon felt extremely out of place and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He located a tall man donning a plaid button down and dark wash jeans and shuffled over. " Hello! I am here to submit my application." Brendon explained, nauseousness pitting in his stomach. He clutched his sleeve and awaited, sheet held out in front. The sweat from his hands smudged the ink but the man took the form with a smile. "Great! Welcome to the team." Brendon was shocked. He didn't even look through the filled page but a wave of relief washed over him. "I'm John Hummel, the boss of our little operation here." He smiled nostalgically at the walls of the outlet. "Who are you?" "I'm Brendon. Nice to meet you." He vaguely introduced. John grinned. "Well I'm glad you decided to join. Now come with me." John lead Brendon to the back room. The behind the scenes. "Here is your attire." John handed over a ball of clothes and pointed to a door in the back. "You can go get changed in there." "Thanks!" Brendon's voice cracked into a squeak and he felt like a little kid again. He stumbled into the changing area which wasn't very wide. There was a solitary mirror on a wall which was stained in fingerprints. He removed his current clothes and replaced them with his new ones. The shirt was white with a simple black tie slung around the collar. The logo and name of the restaurant were emblazoned in the upper left corner. The pants were ordinary black trousers. "If Spencer saw me right now, I would get made fun of for sure." He remarked with a laugh. Brendon shoved his own clothes into the crevice of the room and hesitantly reopened the door. Showtime.

 

Brendon was sweltering by the time the end of the day neared. Serving was difficult. The constant back and fourth, the repetitive greetings, the dealing with incompetent customers. "The customer is always right!" John reminded with his signature too wide smile. Thankfully his shift was almost over. He approached what seemed like his thousandth table. He slathered on an exuberant expression and greeted his next crowd. "Hello! Welcome to the Northern Apple! What can I get you?" Beneath his smile was a mass of bones and limbs aching from hoisting trays and pacing the establishment floors. "I would like-" The people ordered and it passed over Brendon's head. It was fruitless droning. He managed to pull himself together and scribble the order down on his little notepad. Being a waiter seems more appealing in the movies but it's a trap. He smiled and whisked away to the back to relay the script. The cooks scraped together the order in their mechanical like system. Just as Brendon took a rest by leaning up against the wall, the bell chimed his cue. He sighed, footsteps dragging like they were tied down by anchors. He piled the rather large order onto the tray, making sure to keep it all on the rickety platter. Brendon raised the tray into the air and lumbered towards his table. He couldn't even keep track of the placement of his weary legs and he tripped, sending him careening to the floor. A gasp echoed through the room and Brendon felt everyone's gazes burn into him. Embarrassment flooded his body as he stayed frozen on the ground. The food which had been prepared by the diligent cooks was scattered across the floor. "Oh no! Brendon! What happend?" John woefully called, rushing over. "I'm... sorry... I tripped..." Brendon forced himself to speak through his crippling mortification. John looked horrified although Brendon couldn't tell if it was at the accident or at Brendon's reaction. John smiled a more sad smile, motioning to some other servers. They scooped the food away and John turned to face the unsettled customers who had watched the whole situation unravel. "Don't fret. We will replace your meal and have it remade. Free of charge." The customers looked content. The child seated with the family snickered and shame once again filled Brendon. He stood up, legs wobbly and shaky. He staggered to the bar and took a seat to compose himself. The chair allowed his legs to regain some strength but he remained glum and stared off at nothing particular. "Hey." A voice called, breaking his trance. He shook his head and looked at the source of the voice. It was a guy about the same age as him. He had brown hair that swooped across his forehead and a nice set of hazel eyes. He seemed familiar but Brendon couldn't distinguish. He ran a mental scan to try to recall and suddenly his mind landed on it. The guy from the forest! "Hello." Brendon returned simply. "I saw what happened." Brendon averted his eyes to a nearby glass. Just what he needed. Another person to speak of his faults and mistakes. Brendon nodded dismally, not daring to return eye contact. "I have a better offer for you since it seems like you don't fancy the work here that much." Brendon looked at the guy again with his head tilted. "What could you have to offer? More insults at me for being in a public area." He retorted. The stranger shook his head. "Pardon me. I was in a bad mood." He apoligized and Brendon was shocked. An apology? "Thanks... But what is your offer?" The guy paused and looked as if he was calculating a response.  
"You know the castle?"  
"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"  
"Great. Arrive there tomorrow around Ten."  
"In the morning?"  
"Yes. Don't be late."  
Brendon wasn't sure what to say. He was being offered something with no context. A risk.  
"Alright fine. I accept."  
His conversational partner smiled a mature smile. An adult smile. His mental age seemed to exceed his biological one. He stood up from his seat and nodded towards Brendon before exiting. Brendon's agitation was substituted with fascination as he pondered what was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 3. Please leave comments and tell me what you thought. Thank you and enjoy


	4. Don't be late

Brendon heard his alarm blare it's routine holler and opened his heavy eyelids. He felt the full effects of sleep deprivation set in. He hadn't gotten much sleep with his tossing and turning in bed the previous night. He reached over and clicked the alarm's off button to terminate it's persistent scream. He groggily got up from his cozy bed and headed into the shower. After drying himself off, he pulled on his already wrinkled restaurant uniform. Every section of his brain urged him to slide under the snug blankets but he forced himself out the door. He walked to his job with heavy steps. A pace not rushed or hurried. Like he was being sent to his death sentence. He let out an exasperated sigh as he spotted the place that he once looked at with fondness. Even only after one day the sacred feeling was slowly being replaced with a feeling of vexation. " Hey Brendon! Ready for round two?" John greeted as Brendon trodded through the entryway. "Hey John." Brendon feebly returned the welcome. He got right into work with a mind clogged by thoughts of sleep. He was more cautious of his steps this time around but he fumbled slightly in between orders. "You have done well so far, take a break." John smiled as Brendon was retreating to the kitchen. "Wait, Really?!" He ceased his walk and was overjoyed. John nodded and Brendon grinned, relieved to be granted rest. He watched the other waiters and waitresses deliver their food and noticed they had similar false joy painted on their faces. He understood that exact feeling. Shaking his head, he glanced up at the clock that was seated along the back wall. 9:58 A.M. Brendon squinted harder at the clock like he was trying to recall something. He snapped his head up and it clicked. He was supposed to be at the castle! He swore under his breath and ran towards the door. "I'll be back!" He didn't wait for any response and bolted. He was running a race against time itself. Sprinting to the large castle was taxing and Brendon felt weariness tug at his limbs. He pushed on, heart thudding. The castle was near and he tried picking up speed. Villagers around gawked at the blur of speed that whooshed past. He used his final spurt of energy which landed him at the gate to the castle. He panted as he leaned up along the cool metal.  
"Hello! What are you doing here?"  
Brendon seeked out the voice and turned to the the gate. A boy with raven colored hair that hung down looked confusedly at him. His voice wasn't threatening. He was genuinely perplexed.  
"I'm Brendon. I was told to arrive around this time." Brendon clarified and realization dawned on the boy's face. " Ah yes! Come with me." The boy scampered over and unlatched the gate, allowing Brendon access. As they got closer to the castle Brendon felt daunted. The structure was immense. Brendon warily followed. He felt uneasy at the unknown component. Once they were both inside the large door swung behind them and slammed shut. It was as if the shutting of door sealed Brendon's fate. "Welcome to the castle!" The boy motioned with his hands. He studied the guide's face and awareness spread across his own. It was Pete. It took so long for Brendon to make the connection due to his muddled state. He took in the surroundings as he and Pete traveled the corridor. The walls were accompanied with portraits of stony faced kings and queens. Pete talked animatedly with his hands and spoke in a very high pitched voice. Brendon's stomach became a twist of nervous knots as he and Pete drew near a sizable wooden door. Pete pushed the door open Brendon was wrapped in a cocoon of silence, not daring to break it. Pete strode into the room while Brendon followed in lightly and skeptically. He cowered behind Pete but Pete moved out of the way so Brendon was left to face his dread head on. He glimpsed across the room and noticed a King and Queen settled in thrones cushioned with velvet. The King sat up dignified and the Queen looked just as regal. Brendon was even more disconcerted at their majestic aura. The King cleared his throat and began to speak. " I hear that you are suitable for this position." His voice rung throughout the whole space, clear and purposeful. "Well- Yeah. I have been told that." "Great. Introduce yourself." "I'm Brendon Urie. I'm 16 and I currently work at the Northern Apple." The King paused to consider this. "Sounds wonderful. You have the job." Brendon grinned but still had questions. "What about my current job?" "The one at the Northern Apple? You should quit it. Besides, you will make a substantial amount here." Brendon was finally at ease. No more attending to fussy customers. Then it struck him; he didn't even know what exactly his job was. "But what is my job sir?" "You- you don't know?" Brendon shook his head and the King looked astounded. "The servant job. Where you fulfill the demands of the prince, my wife and I. You may be asked to do mini things along the way." Brendon was now uttrerly baffled. Why would that guy want him to take a servant position? "Sounds lovely!" He tried sounding upbeat despite his wonder. The King clapped his hands together. "Fantastic! You should probably meet the prince." Brendon shrugged, not caring. Either way he was doing the same. Serving people. Like a more respected waiter. The King motioned to the door and the door was elbowed open by what Brendon assumed as the prince. The 'prince' came into view and met Brendon's gaze. Brendon felt his heart stop and let out an audible gasp at who he was standing in front of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep this chapter short so it ended nicely. If you give me positive feedback, thank you! I will try to write more tomorrow :)


	5. Hidden in Ink

In front of Brendon stood the guy he had crossed paths with two times previously. It was like fate was forcing them together and not allowing them to separate. Brendon was astonished at how contrasting the guy looked. Before, he had disheveled hair and rumpled clothing. Now his upper frame was tightly gripped by a formfitting deep purple tunic. Gold accents embellished the shoulders and a sash hung across. His dress pants were neatly ironed and black shoes meticulously cleaned. A small glittering crown rested in his thoroughly combed hair. He was a completely different person. Sepia eyes glanced back at him and a smug grin tugged at his lips.  
"Meet the prince, and my son, George Ryan Ross the Third."  
"Just Ryan is fine, thanks."  
Brendon felt his pulse quicken. He finally could place a name to the once unknown face. "Nice to meet you Ryan." Brendon bowed. Ryan tried to hide his sheepish grin under his reformed manner but failed. He wasn't affected when others addressed him as such but it felt strange in front of the newcomer. " Nice to meet you, and who are you?" Ryan asked with interest. He hadn't officially caught his name yet and wondered. Was it something simple like Jake or extravagant like Xavier? " I'm Brendon." Brendon said as if he was revealing the first piece to his personal puzzle. Ryan curtly nodded, trying to maintain an element of business. Pete bounded over to Ryan with his unwavering smile. "Yay! Now I have someone to play with who isn't always so serious and sad!" Pete gleamed towards Brendon who was timidly standing in place. Ryan's cheeks slightly burned. Of course Pete would embarrass Ryan like this. He just had to bring up Ryan's downcast conduct into the conversation. "Actually Pete you're wrong. I didn't bring Brendon here for you to have little playdates." Ryan scoffed with a mocking snicker. For once Pete was glum. He pulled his ordinarily blithe front into a pout. "Can we still hang out at some point?" Pete tried to reason, voice gradually switching into a whine. Ryan sighed with impatience. "Fine. But don't get your hopes up." Pete threw his fist into the air with a series of cheers. The King and Queen looked at Pete with an eyebrow raised and shook their heads. "Okay Brendon. Go with Ryan and handle his requests." The King ordered, dismissing the trio. Pete pranced off and Brendon looked to Ryan. Ryan beckoned Brendon with the flick of a finger and the two sauntered away. Ryan was in the lead and Brendon followed faltering. They traveled for what seemed like ages until they finally reached a sleek door. Ryan paused, questioning if he should allow Brendon in. He prodded the door open before hesitance could infiltrate his mind. The room already had a soothing effect on Ryan and he sat in his bed mollified. Brendon tiptoed around the large furniture and placed himself in a chair, making sure to sit down fragilely. At first an awkward silence crowded the surrounding air and Brendon shifted in his seat. He took this opportunity of silence to analyze the room. The walls were very stark but he noticed a few posters. The bookshelf was stocked with various sized novels and papers were jammed in between clefts in the shelving. It was disorder of the orderly. Ryan was glancing at his journal in the corner. He stood from his little nest and retrieved his beloved possession. Brendon peered at Ryan with interest; what could he possibly write? But Ryan went to work. He grabbed a nearby pen and began scribbling on the pages. He looked intent and Brendon didn't want to disturb him from his own little world. As Ryan furiously wrote, Brendon decided on learning about his superior without speaking. He got to his feet and made sure to keep his movements hushed to not disrupt his immersed companion. Brendon ran his fingers along book spines and read the titles. Of Mice and Men, A collection of Edgar Allen Poe short stories and poems... Ryan was different than most 16 year olds. Brendon was wonderfully surprised. For once he would have someone of intellect to discuss with. Just as Brendon reached for another book, Ryan's head shot up. His face contorted with a snarl and he arose once again and snatched the book from Brendon. "Don't touch those." He warned defensively, cradling the book in his arms. Brendon raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry I didn't know... Sorry." He grumbled with a guilty notion. Ryan's face settled back into its familiar vacant mask. He carefully slid the book back into its designated location. "Hey Ryan..." Brendon started out, looking at Ryan as he straightened the messy space. "Yeah?" Ryan asked with his eyes focused on the other boy. Brendon gulped. He wasn't very good with questions or confrontation. "Do you... think you could show me some of your writing sometime?" Ryan stayed motionless for several seconds. He stood and relayed the words in his head. Then for the first time in awhile, an authentic smile broke out across his face. Ryan, the emotionless, despairing individual actually smiled. He nodded and fumbled with his notebook. Nervousness set in his stomach. No one had ever cared enough to ask of his ideas before. He handed over his precious item and Brendon took it with heedful hands and flipped through the pages. Ryan anxiously peered over at Brendon as he too became submerged in the realm Ryan had created. Brendon was on a journey guided by Ryan's ink crafted words. Pages were filled of mini poems and lyrics alongside in depth descriptions of Ryan's feelings. Brendon felt emotion stir up inside even at the mere portrayal of the intensity of Ryan's emotions. Just as Brendon was reaching the third page, Ryan snatched the little book back and sat back. Brendon suddenly understood a small section of Ryan and felt compassion towards him. Brendon tried to speak but he was at a loss of words. Ryan nodded and placed the detail ridden composition on his bedside. "I'll be back later." He vaguely said and darted from the room. Brendon was left to bask in his thoughts in the prince's lonely room, curious to learn more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finished. I'm awful with chapter notes but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the world I've created in Zelainia. Until next time!


	6. Serving is still serving regardless

Ryan fled outside to clear his mind. He barely knew anything of Brendon but was already allowing him into his written accounts of his thoughts. Maybe it was the relentless solitude. Evening was advancing and the sky was beginning to grow darker. Ryan didn't mind. He liked the darkness, often relating it to his emotional state. Ryan sighed and perched himself on a faded bench that faced a tangle of trees. He crossed his arms and zoned out of the real world and into another flashback. This time it was one of the usual bouts with his mother and father. Ryan was about 12, staring defiantly at his parents with a narrowed glare. "Ryan you need to change your attitude." His mother warned with an anxious stare. Ryan watched as if he was translucent, experiencing the event again. Younger Ryan rolled his eyes. "This is why you have no friends! You are a selfish little brat who's behavior is unacceptable." Ryan's father hissed with a harsh tone. Ryan could recall the stinging pain that resided within him. Always being told he wasn't good enough. When others weren't putting him down, he lashed at himself. Current Ryan felt sadness overwhelm him as he watched his younger self tried to conceal the agony. He still remembered every incident. 

 

"Ryan?" 

He was pulled from his unpleasant revisit by none other than Brendon. Brendon slid himself onto the now cramped bench and remained silent at first. Ryan captivated by how Brendon had followed him out. He was so used to being left alone and having no one trail him. " Yeah?" "Why did you leave?" Ryan wasn't used to this. "Well.. I...." He let his eyes settle on the ground. "I've never had anyone read my writing before..." He twisted his fingers together in a cluster. Brendon nodded in fascination. "Well I think it's really good." Pride surged through Ryan at the unexpected praise. For once Ryan felt minor content. "You think so?" He asked incredulously. Brendon rapidly nodded with a sense of confirmation. Ryan let the slightest smile dance on his lips as he turned more directly to face Brendon. "You're not so bad yourself Brendon." Brendon giggled at the approval of his company. "Thank you. We should probably get back, Dinner will be ready soon." He explained as Ryan sighed his infamous sigh. " You're right. Let's go before my father has a fit." The pair traversed back to the awaiting castle. Conversation had ceased for the time being. Brendon and Ryan entered the dining hall together. Ryan immediately beelined for his end of the massive table. Pete was seated more near the center and hummed to himself as he obliviously scooped some exotic cuisine onto his plate. Hushed dialogue exchanged between the King and Queen was barely audible over the clanging dishes. Brendon was lost. Where was he supposed to sit? Was there a certain code for this? He toddled to a seat across from Pete. The noise from the heavy chair caused Pete to look up amid his own simplistic ambience. "Hey Brendon! I've been waiting to see you all day!" His excitement made Brendon grin. It was hard to be sullen around a carefree and cheery guy like Pete. His enthusiasm marked him more as a child than 16 but it was refreshing. "I'm glad to hear that, how have you been?" Brendon was resisting the urge to treat him like a child. "Great!" From the corner of his vision, Brendon noticed Ryan strangely looking at him. Like he was assessing him. Brendon shook it off and focused at the meal. He was shocked at the potion size. He hadn't seen this much food gathered in one setting ever. Eyes scanned food options and Brendon didn't even know where to start. He piled several aliments onto his dish and ate with small bites. Meanwhile Pete was shoveling food into his mouth noisily. The room was oddly quiet. Brendon was used to chatter but here everyone was accustomed to this expected muteness. The dinner remained silent. "Brendon? Can you clean up at once?" The Queen called from her throne. Brendon felt senile, already forgetting his obligations at the castle. "Yes of course!" He overplayed his eagerness. He rose from his seat and gathered plates into his arms. It took several trips to clear the whole table and by the time he finished, Ryan had slunk away. Brendon frowned and went to the back where he scrubbed at food smeared plates. His hands were quickly covered in a grim in which he shuddered at. He washed his hands with disgust and returned to the mostly empty room. Pete was the only remaining one left, greeting Brendon with a grin. "Hey Brendon! Can we go and take a walk outside?" "I think it's a little too late for that buddy. Maybe another time though." "Aw okay. See you around!" And with that, Pete strolled off. The door resounded with its thundering slam and Brendon was left to process what had happened. He decided that thinking wasn't worth the effort and left the room. The hallways were peaceful and Brendon's footsteps clacked against the floor. He exited the castle with a morose mood. He began to tread the path to his petite cottage but it struck him. The job at The Northern Apple! Brendon grumbled and switched direction to the restaurant. He walked with unsure footsteps. His stomach hurt with unsettling pangs. The front door was already hinged open and he saw John gleefully talking with a fellow co worker. Brendon felt his dread double. He forced himself in even though he was reluctant. John looked over as Brendon shakily walked. John rushed over faster, face splattered with concern. "Brendon? Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened? " Questions rained from John's mouth. Brendon drew in a deep breath. He strongly disliked encounters of this caliber. Encounters that were negative. "Hey John... " Brendon trailed off, already trying to back out of his self formed plan. "Yeah B? You seem tense." John commented with wariness. "Well... I kind of got offered a job at the castle..." Brendon flinched back and waited for the outraged voice. But no such voice met him. "Aw B, I'm gonna miss you. Come back if it doesn't work out or if you want a bite to eat!" His tone hinted at optimism but he was solemn still. "No problem! I'll be back some time." Brendon promised wholeheartedly. John leaned over and patted Brendon on the back. "Glad to hear it. Now go get some rest kid." Brendon smiled at the man. John was a very kind man. He gave a tiny wave and John smiled back. Brendon left feeling elated and practically leapt home and into his bed, worries pushed aside momentarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the story to get gradual so please mind the extensive detail of certain stuff. I hope my story is good and I hope you enjoyed because these take me a couple hours to write :)


	7. Reunited

"Brendon! Hey Brendon!"

Brendon was on his routinely march to work at the stupendous castle. He heard the voice ring out and it caught his attention quite quickly. "Spence??" Brendon was joyous. It felt like he hadn't seen his best friend in ages. He was restricted to the stone enclosure from now on. Relief fizzled through his body as he ran towards his friend. They both wrapped their arms around eachother in an embrace of fondness. They separated with reciprocal smiles. "Where have you been man?! Iv'e been looking for you but I couldn't find you." Spencer said with rejoice. Brendon was glad to see how excited his friend was to meet him once again. He pointed his thumb towards the direction of the castle. "I got a job here." Spencer's mouth was opened into a delightfully surprised manner. "That's wonderful! What do you do there?" Brendon nervously chuckled. "I work as a servant. But it's pretty cool." Spencer's reaction was mingled with amusement and mild alarm. "That's the best you could do?" Brendon bit his lip, ashamed suddenly at his unimpressive title of a slightly better off peasant. "It was either that or bust my ass waiting tables at The Northern Apple. I sucked at being a waiter." Brendon explained with a dejected sigh. Spencer nodded. "It's okay. I just want you to have the best job." Spencer elucidated. Brendon smiled a grateful smile. "Thanks. We should go out sometime and have a nice sit down." "Yeah. I'd enjoy that!" "See you around." Brendon added and returned to his purposeful march. The cold castle greeted him and Brendon let himself in. He had to do his required work firstly. Clean various locations, help in the kitchen, tidy up. But then he had to preform specific tasks given by the royalties of the threshold. "Go straighten up the library." The Queen commanded and Brendon hopped off. He straightened the musty books until his nose itched from the irritation from airborne dust particles. He reported back sniffling and already had another task. "Attend to the front yard garden." Brendon hustled outside and sank to his knees onto the hard earth. He crawled around and sure enough some rude teenagers yelled crude insults at him. Brendon clenched his teeth together and willed himself to settle down. He worked his hands through untamed grasses and grubby roots. Hands once clean now painted with dirt and earthly grime. The teenagers still howled and Brendon contemplated throwing a wriggling worm at them but resisted the temptation. He got his work done and left the teenagers to their own devices. Brendon headed to the washroom and washed his hands and knees off. The dirt fell away and trickled along the tiled floor. He grabbed a towel from the rack he had recently shined and dried himself off. His clothes had specks of dirt but he didn't bother to change. He walked along the hall and his thoughts transformed into Ryan. Ryan had bolted so soon after eyeing him oddly. Brendon, desperate to seek the prince, began a self proclaimed search. The castle was a maze of rooms and passages. Brendon strided through the arrangement of places and felt himself losing hope. He took a break in the lounge, choosing to settle in a plushy brown chaise. Brendon felt boredom fill his mind so he picked up a book carelessly thrown onto the floor. He lifted the novel and noticed the title. Romeo and Juliet. Why anyone would read this in their spare time amazed Brendon and he distastefully set the book back down. The padding of feet entered the room and Brendon looked over, expecting his next order. Instead it was Ryan. He looked just as resentful as always but he decided to perch himself on a chair near Brendon. "Hello Sir." Brendon said unsure of how formal he should be. Ryan sniggered. "Please don't. Just Ryan." He corrected and Brendon mentally noted this. Ryan crossed his legs and folded his hands together. "Would you like to assist me in going outside?"

"Why do you need a servant for that?" 

"Listen do you want to come or not?"

"Fine let's go."

Ryan lead Brendon out of the castle and he noticed Ryan's informality. He wasn't even in his prince attire. Ryan kept walking and Brendon aimlessly followed. Quite mindlessly at that. Not even questioning where he was being taken. Ryan stopped once he reached a pathway cloaked in leaves. He pushed through and cleared the way for Brendon who dodged springing foliage. Brendon expected the winding path to lead to a thick forest but instead a sunny beach emerged. Brendon's feet sunk into the light sand and he already felt lighter. The doleful prince looked out of place on the sun-drenched expanse. Brendon skipped towards the water. Sun shimmered on the surface of the water as Brendon waded in. Gentle waves sloshed into his feet and he crookedly grinned. 

"Come on in pri-Ryan. It's not that bad." 

Ryan narrowed his eyes as if he was testing Brendon's trustworthy quality. He slowly slid his feet into the stretch of water. Brendon went out further and his clothes slowly became soaked. Ryan questionably wallowed in after him. Both guys had shirts saturated with water and it felt like a vest of lead was placed on both of them.

"Do you mind?-"

"Well we are in the water..."

Ryan peeled his shirt from his body and flung it towards the shore. Brendon used this as his cue to do the same. Two soggy shirts sat along the crest on the sparkling ocean. Brendon dipped his hands into the water and lightly splashed Ryan. Ryan looked confused as water droplets spattered onto his exposed skin. He glanced blankly but understood as Brendon splashed once again. Ryan reciprocated and a one sided water fight became a two person water battle. Brendon and even Ryan both held expressions of laughter on their faces as they targeted each other with relentless splashes. 

"Stop Stop Stop!" Brendon giggled playfully and Ryan added on a few weaker hits. Brendon and Ryan met eachother's gazes and broke out into simultaneous laughter. The prospect was quite absurd. A prince and his servant splashing each other with water. Brendon climbed out of the ocean and sat along the shore as Ryan sat beside him. 

"That was fun."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Ryan seemed to even be enjoying himself which was out of the ordinary as is. As far as Brendon was concerned, he was fulfilling his duty and obtaining delight. A win-win. Ryan inspected his shirt. It seeped water just by touch. He shrugged and laid back onto the warm sand. Brendon was pleasantly surprised by how relaxed Ryan appeared and laid next to him. The sun warmed their damp skin as they relaxed. Time fleeted quicker than it should of. Hours seemed like minutes. Brendon sat up first, mouth stretched into a yawn. He prodded Ryan awake. Ryan opened his eyes lazily and blinked up at Brendon. "What?" He murmured in a daze ,slipping on his now dry shirt. His hair was tousled by grains of warm beach sand and gentle breeze. "We've been asleep for awhile." Brendon noted, digging his feet under the sand and dressed himself. Ryan groaned. "Can't we stay here longer?" His voice was that of a child-like pleading. Brendon was tempted to give in but shook his head. "Come on. We don't want to rest for too long." Ryan unwillingly heaved himself up to his feet and brushed himself off. "Where would you like to go?" Brendon asked moving near him. Though Ryan wasn't as hostile as usual, a look of stiffness remained on his face. "We could go to the town." Brendon prompted with mellow encouragement. Ryan shrugged and Brendon took this as compliance. He walked off and Ryan grumbled as he tagged along. 

"What are we doing here?" 

Brendon led them to a faded brick building with a sign stuck outside announcing a sale. He confidently paraded into the building. Ryan followed with uncertainty.

"Spencer!"

Brendon ran over to some guy who was seated on a stool near some drumsets. He looked up and grinned madly at Brendon as the two hugged. Ryan refrained himself, shying away behind upright guitars. He watched as Brendon bubbly conversed with his slightly subdued but still energetic friend. Ryan felt jealousy twang throughout his stomach. Loneliness became evident in Ryan's stance and he let his eyes drift to the floor. A trance captured him and he slipped out of reality. "Ryan?" Ryan jolted his head up upon hearing his name spoken after what seemed like years. Brendon motioned with his hand. Ryan elicited a tiny sigh and joined his talkative servant. 

"Ryan this is Spencer. Spencer this is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Ryan. Who are you?"

".... I'm just a villager.."

"Well that's strange. I've never seen you around."

"I have been rather busy lately-"

"Don't lie Ryan!"

"I'm not lying. I'm just-"

"He's so humble. Ryan's the prince of the kingdom."

"Woah man that's awesome! Can I come by and visit? That castle is pretty cool."

" Uh sure I guess that would be fine."

"Sweet. Alright well I'm going to get back to my work but stop by soon."

Ryan's cheeks were still aflame from the reveal of his identity but he shook it off. Brendon parted with smiles from his friend who waved with a drumstick. He brought his attention to an acoustic posed on stand. He gingerly grasped it and swept a finger along the strings. "You like guitars?" Ryan asked with curiosity. Brendon nodded with a lively smile. "Yes! I've always wanted to learn how to play one." Ryan smiled and glanced at surrounding guitars. "Do you mind if I have some personal time in the town?" Ryan questioned and Brendon shrugged. "Whatever you want." He reluctantly set the guitar down and tore his eyes from it, heading towards the exit. Ryan waited until the door clicked shut and began pacing the store. 

* * *

Ryan returned to the castle slightly before Brendon, being greeted by an excited Pete. "Hey Ryan! Where have you been?!" "Hey I was just out with Brendon." Pete furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why didn't you invite me?" Ryan sheepishly scratched his head. "Sorry... Maybe some other time." Pete's grin was restored and he skipped off. The castle was its usual quiet and Ryan went off into the corridor. Brendon slid into the castle and immediately the dinner bell chimed. Brendon sighed with weary feet dragging behind him. He entered the dining hall and, as always, the Queen and King were seated side by side. Ryan was poised in defiance and Pete was gleefully settled. Brendon sat where he did the previous time. Grinning cooks marched in delivering their stock of food. Pete clapped his utensils together and licked his lips hungrily as a mousy looking female cook set a preset platter in front of him. He squealed and indulged in filling his stomach. Ryan picked at his food irritably. "Brendon?" Brendon looked over at the call of his name. Surprisingly, it was the King. "Yes sir?" Brendon formally questioned, giving full attention. "Would you like to have a room here?" The King sipped wine from his glass. Brendon was initially baffled. "What do you mean Sir?" "You can have a room here to sleep if you don't always feel like returning home." He drank another sip and turned his head fully towards the boy. He was pleasantly surprised it seemed. "That sounds amazing! Yes I would, thank you!" He bowed his head for a few seconds and from the end of the table Ryan snorted. Brendon, having temporarily forgot about Ryan's presence, didn't think to realize how abnormal this probably appeared. Heat flooded his body and he kept his eyes on the plate in front of him. The King shook his head and mumbled something to the Queen who agreed. "Alright Brendon, You will have room number 16. The number is on the door." The King added, still looking frustrated at Ryan. "Thank you, Sir." Brendon thanked, keeping his voice lowered at the 'sir' addition. The King nodded and turned attention back to his meal. The dinner was in it's silent fashion and Brendon cleaned up afterwords. He places the last plates in the dishwasher and decided to find his promised room. He stumbled through the hallways made dark by the darkness of the nigh but finally made out the number 16 on a door. He glanced at the door next to him and realization sank in. His room was next to Ryan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer upload time! Blame school and writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Only a Room Away and feel free to leave kudos and comment!


	8. Something New

Brendon entered the room with caution. He was in unfamiliar terrain. The room was uncustomized and plain. Brendon toured the room and noted various locations for personal belongings. He hobbled onto the four-poster and sank down onto the high thread count sheets. There were many layers, some fluffy and soft while another sheet was silk. He discarded the heat trapping blankets onto the floor and covered up with a silky sheet that cooled him down. Moonlight streamed through the open window, a night breeze flowing through the space. Brendon smiled and for the first time it set in. He was really at the castle he had appreciated so dearly! A sense of accomplishment rang throughout his body and he smiled at the plain walls. Just as he was settling for sleep, something stuck out in his peripheral vision. He clambered from his bed and grasped toward it. He handled the object into his hands. A gasp escaped his mouth. It was the guitar he had toyed with in the store. He admiringly ran his fingers along it and attempted to fiddle with it until he couldn't hold his eyes open.

* * *

Morning motions went as ordinary. A big breakfast feast ensued then Brendon scampering to clean it all followed by tasks. But as soon as Ryan finished eating leisurely, Brendon yanked him aside. "Ryan do you know anything about a certain guitar that found its way into my new room?" He questioned, voice raised with suspicion. "A guitar? How would I know?" He deflected the question and crossed his arms. Brendon narrowed his eyes in disbelief and placed a hand on his hip. Ryan remained unmoved but soon his face cracked with a whimsical smile. "Yeah, Yeah maybe it was me." A light blush colored the apples of his cheeks and Brendon shook his head. "How did you know I wanted one?" A chuckle sounded from Ryan's mouth. "You seemed very into it while we were in the store." Brendon nodded in agreement. "Thanks... I don't really have enough to buy stuff like that..." He felt embarrassed at his lack of wealth and tried to hide his shame. But instead of mocking the bashful boy, Ryan laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's completely okay. Don't sweat it. If you ever need funding don't be afraid to ask." Delight broke out onto Brendon's face, thoroughly relieved. Although he was surprised at his sudden charity and compassion. Ryan removed his hand and the boys dashed off to their chambers. They both dressed briskly; Ryan in a milder form of his fancy outfit and Brendon in a cotton t-shirt and shorts. "Ready to go?" Ryan called as he straightened his collar. "Yeah let's go." They rushed forth to meet the outing into the village when they heard a voice call out behind. "Hey guys! Can I come?!" It was none other then the excited Pete. Brendon and Ryan froze in place and shared a quick glance of uncertainty. Brendon pivoted and faced Pete was a look of faux despair. "Hey.. We would love for you to come along but we already have plans.. sorry. Maybe next time!" Brendon made sure to infuse some hope. Pete's shoulders sagged. "You guys always say that..." His voice trailed off with disappointment. A wave of genuine guilt passed through Brendon. "Hey, Hey don't fret. We really can soon I promise!" Ryan stood still as Brendon attempted to console Pete. Pete's expression brightened vaguely. "Alright!" He romped away. His statements were never filled with much elegance. Kind of like a puppy fresh to the world; demanding attention and interaction. Brendon shot a reprehensible frown towards Ryan. "You could be more friendly. He just wants company." Ryan rolled his eyes and snorted. "He should seek his company somewhere where it is desired then." Brendon's gaze turned to stone and shook his head disapprovingly. "Wow Ryan... Sometimes you really frustrate me.." Slight guilt shown on his face but he turned it into annoyance. "Come on lets go." They reached the exit and left. The village was laid out in front of them. Green grasses were unmoving in the summer's heat. Ryan fanned himself with his hand. "Why does it have to be so goddamn hot out?" Brendon chuckled. "That would be summer my friend." The two began to walk around town and strike up conversation. After a considerable amount of time, Ryan noticed something odd. He had started feeling strangely comfortable with Brendon. Like he didn't have to try to be someone he wasn't. He could let his guard which was always up down for once. He smiled to himself and even adapted a pace with slight cheeriness. Brendon and Ryan reached a small trickling stream and they stuck their feet into the cooling water. "Don't you have to do prince stuff?" For the first time it seemed Brendon brought up Ryan's position. Ryan shook his head almost amused by the nature of his question. "My 'lovely' parents don't want me involved in most affairs. But when they do, I avoid it." He stated clearly, indicating his annoyance. Brendon frowned at his friend's discontentment. "Isn't being a prince fun? Control of people? Wealth?" He laid a prompting emphasis on his last word. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the inquisitive boy. "It's really not all that it seems... I'm locked away in a castle, away from others the majority of the time." He tried to explain as a familiar pang of gloominess settled in his stomach. "What about Pete?" Brendon reminded Ryan of the energetic boy which only caused him to groan. "What about him? I don't favor him particularly." It was Brendon's turn to glare. "Oh come on Ryan he isn't that bad. Yes he may be a little hyper, but he's a good kid." "Why are you so keen to defend him? You barely know him." Ryan pointed out with an equally intense stare. "I understand how it feels to be... nevermind." He quickly terminated his sentence and gazed at the stream. His feet were pruning due to the exposure so he removed them from the stream and let them rest on the dry grass. Ryan peered over at Brendon cautiously and felt the slightest fluttering sensation throughout his stomach. He froze, overcome with alarm. He hadn't felt this feeling in a very long time. He didn't even know what it meant so he disregarded it and removed his feet from the stream as well. They sat side by side as the stream ran on and the sticky air enclosed them. Ryan kept peering over at the boy to try to dismiss this new emotion he was experiencing. "Hey Brendon maybe we should go explore the village." Brendon looked up from his trance. "Yeah sure! Sounds great." He stood up as Ryan did the same. Ryan looked down on his dirt stained clothing with disgrace and attempted to brush it off. They headed into the distance and started up a light banter once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty update. I need to make this chapter short for plot stuff so please pardon. I promise it will get better soon. Next time you return we will have a two week time skip. Alright stay tuned until next time! Feedback is always appreciated


	9. Ringing by the Fireworks

Two weeks had passed in the village but it almost seemed as if time was a blur of events. The sun still shone on the thatched roofs of cottages and the grasses still stood malnourished in the blistering heat. Ryan and Brendon strode into the village. Ryan was wearing his princely attire and some villagers gawked. "Prince Ross?" A woman with a pale blue dress called. Several other villagers turned away from their pastimes to find their gaze on the famed Prince. He smiled shyly and offered a tiny wave. The woman's face grew with excitement. "Prince Ross can you talk with me?" A swarm of eager villagers clumped around Ryan and Brendon. Ryan's eyes scanned the whole crowd and a feeling of nauseousness climbed through his unsettled stomach. "Brendon I hate large crowds of people..." He urgently hissed to Brendon. Brendon laid a light hand on the Prince's tense shoulders. "It's okay Ry, just picture that it's only me and you. Just me and you." Ryan screwed his eyes shut in hopes to diminish the bombardment of interaction, but excited yelps sliced his concentration. He warily opened his eyes and panic seized his already normally on edge body. But like an angel with cocoa colored hair, Brendon began to speak up. "Everyone! The Prince would love to stay and chat but he must get a move on and carry out royal responsibilities. Please step aside." His voice rang out through the gathered crowd. They parted like the Red Sea and Brendon was Moses (minus the robe of course). Ryan walked the now clear pathway with his head hung. Brendon stood at his side, walking with more confidence and purpose. Pairs of eyes followed their movement until they departed from the now confused crowd. "Damn it.. I was hoping to ask him a couple questions.." The woman in the blue dress mumbled to herself. Ryan hurriedly sped far from the mass of people and found himself stumbling into a small cafe decorated with pastel splashes of color. His breath was still caught in a pant as he sat down at a tan table in the corner. Quickly arriving after Ryan sat down was an equally breathless Brendon. He glanced around and spotted Ryan sectioned off away from the main clump of tables. He shot a pitying look and surged forward through the tables. He slid into the booth seat across from the taut boy. "Ry are you okay? What happened back there?" Ryan hesitated before answering right away. He twiddled his thumbs together and looked out the window constructed where they were sat. Light upbeat music sounded from a pink jukebox that sat resting in another corner. It's peppy beat did not match the tone of the conversation in the slightest. Brendon seemed to have his eyes settled on Ryan and nothing but Ryan. Ryan looked back and saw the pair of worried eyes still focused on him. "I don't like crowds of people. Small groups are fine but if I'm ever surrounded by large amounts, I just freeze up and well.. pretty much am overcome with fright." Ryan admitted with guilt tugging at his words. "Has it always been like that?" "I think so but it never really got severe until I got older." "Do your parents know?" Ryan snorted with the shaking of his head. "The only thing concerning my parents is their precious royalty status. They wouldn't give a damn if I turned up in the streets, car tracks running along my body and blood splattered around me." The dark words resonated within Brendon. He reached a hand across the polished surface and rested his palm ontop of Ryan's sweaty one. "Don't say that Ryan. Your parents care. They just... Have an odd way of showing it. " Ryan scoffed but his calculating eyes focused on the hand that rested atop his. "Brendon my parents don't care in the slightest. Haven't you seen how they act towards me?" Brendon, prepared to launch into a spiel on how Ryan was cared for, considered what the Prince just said. It was true. Ryan's parents seemed to disregard his existence every moment they were even within feet of him. Ryan watched as the realization sunk into Brendon who had a look of pity stuck onto his face. "Ryan... I don't care how they treat you- Wait no sorry that came out wrong- What I meant to say is that despite how they treat you, I will care about you." His grip tightened around Ryan who was both comforted and baffled. "But.. You're just the servant. How could you possibly care about someone like me?" Brendon's sympathetic eyes searched Ryan's unsure gaze. "Ryan don't belittle yourself. You're amazing and interesting and you deserve proper treatment." Ryan smiled a sad smile and with his free hand messed with his hair. "I mean it Ryan. Seriously." As Ryan began to respond, someone burst into the tiny cafe. "Ryan! Ryan! I heard that you were distressed!" Eager Pete dashed to Ryan's aid as Ryan retracted his hand from it's content position. Ryan felt irritance pluck at his nerves and as he was about to reprimand the keen boy Brendon was looking at him with reproach. "No Pete I'm okay now. But an alarming situation did arise." Pete maintained a look of worry and slid into the side of the booth that Ryan was seated in. "Can I hang out with you guys... Pleaaaaase???" His eyes were shaped in large ovals. Lashes batting like he was trying to appear like a newborn fawn, although he already came across as such. "Yes. You can." Brendon was taken aback. Like a towering wave just slammed into him unexpectedly. "Ryan are you feeling okay?" "Yeah ,Yeah I feel fine." Pete yelped and howled in delight, furiously clapping his hands together. Ryan motioned to the waitress standing near the counter who looked bored out of her mind. She lazily snapped from her daze and sighed. "What can I get you guys?" She asked. Words spoken monotone. "I'll take a milkshake. A GIANT milkshake with rainbow sprinkles! Don't forget the cherry." Pete salivated over his own description. "And you guys?" "Two lemonades." The waitress nodded and walked off. Pete, Ryan, and Brendon conversed through slightly awkward conversation. Pete was, of course, enthusiastic and Ryan and Brendon were more refrained. "Orders up!" The waitress announced with an arm balanced on a flat palm. She set the drinks down and once again disappeared. Pete dove straight in and lapped up the whip cream that floated at the surface of the blended delight. Ryan and Brendon clinked their glasses and muttered cheers as they drank the bitter substance. "Come on guys we go outside before it turns dark!" Pete shrieked, abandoning his half empty glass. Brendon and Ryan shared a similar look and followed Pete out the door. 

* * *

"Wow guys thank you. That was fun!" Pete thanked. The warm glow from the sun was pulled into a cool night. "No problem buddy." Brendon smiled, swelling with pride. The trio were re-entering the main village area and an unusually large crowd was treading to a hillside. "Where is everyone headed?" Ryan curiously asked his comrades. "Didn't you hear? Firework show tonight." A curly haired girl from behind them clarified. "Should we go?" Brendon asked aloud. "Yes! Fireworks are cool!" Pete answered almost immediately. Brendon glanced at Ryan for approval. He loosely shrugged. The group treked to the nearby hillside bathed in darkness. "It's very steep..." Ryan muttered. A sense of danger flashed mentally but he shook it off. Pete seated himself on the grassy land and looked up at the star filled sky with fascination. "Did you guys know that that star is..." Pete went off on a tangent about stars and properties of stars as Brendon and Ryan sat slightly behind him. "Did you know that that star right there is a super giant? Interesting, isn't it?" "Yeah Pete, real interesting." Ryan mused. He inspected the night sky and saw a bright light shooting upwards. It reached it's peak and a loud hiss sounded as the flash exploded into a dazzling design. The crowd oohed and awed at each firework. The color spectrum was displayed in cracks of fizzling energy. Midst the captivating display, Ryan's gaze floundered onto Brendon. Brendon noticed Ryan's gaze bore into him and he tore his self from watching the fireworks. Both boys stared into the depths of eachother's gazes. At the same time as fireworks cracked in the night expanse, Ryan and Brendon leaned towards each other. Ryan decided to go for it and brushed lips with the other boy. Brendon kissed back, lips interlocking like a puzzle piece. Time seemingly froze. The loud booming of fireworks was merely a ringing in their ears. They kissed in one, long kiss and both pulled away. Ryan's heart pounded and his eyes softened around the edges. "Bren..." He murmered in a glee that was subdued by his quickened pulse and shock. "I... what just happened..." Brendon seemed equally as surprised. "Are you... gay?" Ryan froze. Surely he wasn't gay. He was straighter than a ruler! He was sure and confident that he was straight until his eyes came in contact with Brendon. His thoughts were turned to a jumbled mess. "Well... I don't... know... Maybe... Are you...?" Brendon gulped. "I think so.. Maybe that's why I didn't want to be set up with the waitress at the restaurant with Spencer..." Both boys were thinking outloud in a disorganized mess. Pete was still enthralled with the show and his focus was still on that. Brendon and Ryan looked away from each other but their gazes found each other again. Ryan inched towards Brendon and he held his hand out along the ground, as if offering it. A swarm of butterflies danced in Ryan's stomach and he felt Brendon gingerly take hold of it. Their fingers intertwined and a smile forced it's way onto Ryan's normally plain face. His usual numbness temporarily replaced with happiness. The firework show came to a close as the final one exploded across the sky. Pete grinned and looked behind him. He noticed the placement of the boy's hands and his eyes widened to saucers. For once, Pete remained silent. "Wasn't that cool?" Brendon called to Pete who nodded fervently. They all stood up, Brendon and Ryan tearing their hands apart for fear of recognition. The walk back to the castle was more on the quiet side. Pete wasn't overly boisterous. Pete darted into the castle. Brendon and Ryan watched as he tore down the hall. Ryan and Brendon were left alone. "Today was... interesting." Ryan concluded and Brendon giggled. "It sure was." They roamed the hall until their rooms came into view. "Goodnight Ryan. If you ever need me, knock. I'll be only a room away." Brendon smiled, embracing Ryan into a hug before departing. He slipped into his room as Ryan was left standing in the vacant hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to update! Sorry. Blame school for that one. So how did you like my little title reference by Bden? I thought that was clever. Anyways, your thoughts are appreciated so feel free to comment. Stay tuned as always and I shall be back soon :)


	10. Something almost went right for once

Ryan awoke with a muddled mind. Thoughts clumsily strewn together in a fragmented jumble. He began to wonder. Did any of that happen last night? Did Brendon's soft lips grace his own? He attempted to shake off his mess of thoughts as he got ready for the day. He dressed in a fitted steel blue tunic with its golden adornments and sash. He slid on his ironed black slacks and pulled on plain white socks. "Son?" The voice accompanied a forceful knock that pounded on Ryan's door. "Yes?" Ryan wasn't in the sort of mood to deal with his irritating parents. "Don't talk to me through a door! Emerge at once!" His father's loud voice demanded back. This,of course, earned an eye roll from Ryan. He shook his fingers through his hair and edged towards the door as if he was sealing his fate. But before his hand could fasten around the doorknob, Ryan's impatient father burst in. "I was going to get that." Ryan said with annoyance leaking from his words. "Hm. Too slow." His father shrugged. It wasn't an ideal situation. An early morning greeted by someone he wasn't particularly fond of. What Ryan really desired was to visit Brendon. "So what do you want?" His father snorted, as if the word choice of Ryan was unfathomable. "We have matters to discuss." An eerie hint of a smile toyed around on his face and Ryan suddenly became unsettled. "Important matters? Which matter would this be?" He didn't want to let his father realize his nervousness but it was challenging with an element of uncertainty. His father's wicked smile became more prominent. "Come join me at the dining hall." And with that he strode away, copper colored cape flowing behind him. Ryan sighed, forcing himself to follow his father. His mind flickered back and forth between his father's 'matters' and Brendon. He wanted to visit him before before setting out but clearly his father had other ideas. He made his way into the large room and sat across from his father at the sizable table. His father motioned to the side and a waitress with a low cut dress sauntered in with two glasses. One had a red substance and the other an orangey-yellow. He scooped up the red one which left the other to Ryan who cautiously picked up the glass. He sniffed and took a tiny sip. 

"Apple juice? Father I'm-" 

"It's spiked with alcohol."

"..... Oh..So. What are the matters you urgently had to address with me?"

The topic was tugging at his mind. His father took a larger sip than before.

"Ah yes. Well. You need to find a girl to be wed to you. The prince needs a princess." 

Always straightforward that man was. Fear and shock froze Ryan, unable to hide his emotions. His heart seemed to be pounding in a rhythm of anxiousness. "But..." He attempted to protest. His father chuckled. "This isn't debatable Ryan. You have no choice." Ryan felt dread grow even further to the point of sickness. "I..." "Some girls will be coming in later. I suspect that you should clean yourself up some more." Ryan stood up with legs transformed to pillars of jello. He stumbled off to his room, locking the door. He sat down on the bed taking his head into his hands. " Just when things were starting to go right..." He muttered, worry overcoming his entire body. He laid down and stared at the barren ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I finally got to the conflict in the plot! How do yaull like this? Frustrating isn't it? Well the story certainly isn't over :-)  
> But sorry I should be writing more due to summer but honestly I've been lazy binge watching stuff & I've been taking this school course over the summer. I'll try to upload another chapter this week xo


	11. You Must Choose

"Ryan? You have to wake up." Ryan must have dozed off. He opened his bleary eyes and the face before him instantly cleared. "Hi Brendon." He replied back with, staying motionless on his four poster bed. Brendon tried to hide a smile but it cracked through his attempted a stolid expression. "Come on you. You know how impatient your father is." Ryan nodded in agreement. "I suppose... But Brendon... You know what he wants right?" Brendon cocked his head like a confused puppy. "All he said was to retrieve you." The dread returned in an even stronger wave. "This isn't good..." "What is it?" Brendon asked with partial confusion and partial worry. "Sit." Brendon moved forth and sat next to Ryan. "Yes?" Ryan inhaled deeply and chose his words carefully. "My father... wants me to find a girl... to marry..." He sounded filled with contempt and defeat. Brendon's mouth contorted into a wide O shape as a gasp escaped his mouth without forewarning. "B-but you aren't... straight..." Ryan's cheeks colored with embarrassment. "This is so bad. So bad." Ryan groaned, massaging his temple. "Why is it really that bad?" Brendon piped up. Ryan looked at him with raw and utter disbelievement. "...Sometimes Brendon you concern me..." He stood up from his safety den and glanced down at his wrinkled uniform and tangled hair. "Guess I should get changed." He mumbled, retreating to his grand closet. When he emerged, he looked clean cut. His hair neatly styled with a crown atop, his jacket a creamy white. Shiny golden epaulettes rested upon his shoulders. He wore a teal and white checkered vest and had a matching white necktie, a gem tying it in the center. His pants matched the shade of white. Brendon looked at him, captivated. He peered down at his baggy peasant-esque outfit and felt ashamed. "You look good." Brendon complimented, allowing himself to look back at the formal boy. Ryan revealed a slight smile. "Tha-" "I have an idea." Brendon interjected. He pulled Ryan over to the bed and began to line his eyes in inky black eyeliner. When he finished, Ryan walked to the mirror. He inspected the new look and smiled smugly. "I like it. Thank you Brendon." Brendon loved praise, especially from Ryan. Ryan slipped on shiny black shoes and exited the room. Brendon followed behind distantly. Ryan approached the doors to the ballroom and was greeted by girly shrieks as he entered. Brendon moved closer to the door and laid his ear to the oak paneled door. 

"Welcome young ladies. This is the prince; George Ryan Ross the lll" 

A chorus of cheers erupted again.

"We're glad you could all make it. This is an event for my son here to be aligned with an appropriate companion. Be on your best behavior."

Once his booming voice ceased, classical music begun, barely audible. Jealously simmered throughout Brendon. He wanted Ryan's attention. Instead these ditsy tramps would. He stomped off to the Queen to unhappily follow commands. 

********************************************************************************************************

Ryan was forced to mingle with these girls who he had nothing in common with. The majority of them made Ryan want to jump out the nearest window. Constant high pitched giggling that was clearly forced. Batting eyelashes slathered in mascara. Perfume choking out the once pure air. Girls ranged from southern belles in pastel pink modest dresses with blonde hair in curls to girls with jet black, tight, revealing garments and hair equally as black. Ryan's head was spinning. So many faces. He hated interaction of any kind, an obvious torment from social anxiety. In social situations it felt like he was choking and his throat got tight and his palms slicked with uncontrollable sweat. "Hey there! I'm Jenette." Ryan faced a girl with auburn wavy hair. Her dress had a ruffly white skirt; like a tutu. The bodice was mixed with golden sequins and white flowers. "Uh- Hi." "What's it like to be a prince?" "Well... It's okay. Kind of isolating though." Jenette fiddled with the pearls around her neck and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Ryan was grateful for the brief conversation. Next up, a girl in a black dress that clung in all the flattering places. Tiny gems sparked all over and a slit in the dress ran up to her thigh. "You seemed pained. Why are you here?" Ryan paused, inspecting her curiously. She wasn't like the other girls. She seemed like she at least had some intellect. She brushed back her wavy chestnut hair back, awaiting an answer. "Well you know, My dad is forcing me." He grimaced and the girl shared his misery. "Looks like we are similar. My mom forced me. 'Chavella! You need a guy! Go to that social with the prince!' And here I am." Ryan gave her a skeptical look. "Chevella? Never heard that name ever." "Oh please that's my birth name that my mom insists on calling me. But the name I go by is Chavon. More powerful." Ryan nodded in understanding. "I like it." "Wanna know the best part of all this? Prepare yourself." This Chavon certainly was a talker. "I'm gay." At first, Ryan couldn't comprehend. "Wait... You're gay?" He was quite shocked. Never had he met a gay girl, but that was probably because he rarely met any girls. Chavon, at first, glared. "What are you homophobic or something?" Ryan burst out laughing which caused several stares to turn. Once the stares eventually looked away, he chuckled once more. "Sorry for the misinterpretation Chav but I think it's funny because I'm gay." Chavon laughed even louder, covering her mouth. "Who would believe that, a lesbian and gay guy forced to find love in a heterosexual relationship? That would make such a good novel." Ryan felt more at home now that he and Chavon shared a connection. She rushed to a table and picked up two champagne glasses. She handed one to him and they clinked their glasses together. Ryan's face lit up. "Chav I have a brilliant idea." Chavon quickly downed her drink. "And what would that be?" "Well since we are being forced to find someone, maybe you and I should marry but find love elsewhere. Like a platonic marriage." Chavon considered this. "It doesn't actually sound like a horrible idea. I think you're a cool guy Ryan." "And you're a cool girl Chavon." The pair conversed until a brunette in a teal mermaid style dress ahemed loudly. Chavon and Ryan looked at the girl confused. "It's MY turn to talk with the prince." She ordered, eyes like daggers fixed on Chavon. It didn't faze her a bit. She smiled a fake grin. "Sure thing Stila." She said her name in such mockery that 'Stila' furrowed her brows together and looked as if she wanted to rip out Chavon's dark hair. She turned her gaze to Ryan with a big smile and Chavon rolled her eyes behind her. She mouthed 'good luck' and ran off. Now Ryan was stuck with this petty girl. 

After a long rambling about horses from Stila to Ryan, He was certain he never wanted to hear about the creatures ever again. Thankfully his father tapped a small silver spoon against a glass. "Thank you all. I shall have individual meetings with you all. Head to the discussion room. A servant will lead you there." The girls bustled to the exit and Ryan caught a glance at the servant which happened to be Brendon. It irked him that he was referred to as just a servant when he meant much more. Ryan shook the thoughts from his head and soon enough the room was clear of any females. His father strolled up to him. "Did you see anyone you like?" "The girl Chavon seemed interesting." His father nodded. "I'll go proceed with the interviews." He walked away and Ryan was left alone. He decided to rest on a nearby couch. "Ryan! Ryan!" In burst Pete. Pete had been acting weird ever since the firework display and to be truthful, Ryan was concerned. "Hey Pete." Pete came right up to him. "Do you know what tonight is?" Ryan shook his head. What WAS tonight? Pete grinned. "The tournament. You know, the annual one!" Ryan had forgotten the event. "Wow that's tonight? Splendid." Pete had brought his usual cheery energy to the room which usually annoyed Ryan but today it was soothing. In a sea of unknown faces, it was good to be with one he knew. But the peace didn't last for long. In came a blonde girl, hair in a bun, sporting a neon pink dress with the skirt bunched to form a giant rose. "Who are you?" Ryan asked, his tone that of irritation. "I'm Allie. Your princess!" She exclaimed happily, ensnaring him with her pale arms. Ryan was baffled. "How- I don't even know you!" Allie giggled. "Your father-the king- told me that he found me most suitable for you! Isn't that lovely??" Immediately, Ryan bared his teeth together. "Why is that greedy, control freak always trying to strong arm me in HIS plans?!" He yelled, voice bouncing around the rather empty room. Allie looked saddened, like a drooping rose. Her lower lip trembled. "So... You don't like me?" Ryan sighed. "It's not that Allie! It's just that I told him I really enjoyed this one girl and he refused to even grant me one thing in my pathetic life." Allie looked just as upset. "Why don't you like me??" He sighed once more. "I'm done explaining I need a break." He bounded out of the room and came face to face with his father. "I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised chapter. So just in case you didn't know, Brendon and Ryan are modeled from the AFYCSO era so that's why Ryan gets eyeliner. Quite honestly that era is my favorite. I love the pretty odd era as well but this one slightly more. Let's all praise Ryan Ross for being a lyrical genius <3 I really enjoy this writing but I don't know if this is even any good I need some feedback from yaull. Feel free to drop me a comment or something I would appreciate it. Thanks xoxo


	12. Broken Vases and broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((TW//self harm))

Ryan and his father were inches apart. Both held a look of hostility as a stare down commenced. "What do you want Ryan?" His father spat. Ryan wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "Why is Allie my princess when I specifically requested Chavon?" The question seemed to make a tiny smile signal on his father's face. "What? Who is this Chavon you speak of?" While he remained neutral, Ryan scowled and his anger increased. "What do you MEAN who's Chavon?!?! SHE WAS HERE FOR THAT STUPID PARTY THAT YOU MADE ME ATTEND!" He refused to hold back. His anger escaping the barrier he held his words often behind. His father raised an eyebrow. "That party was required. You need to find someone-" "BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME CHOOSE. WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN-" "Hey guys." Interrupting the heated argument was a timid Brendon. Both Ryan and his father looked at Brendon with confusion. "Yes Brendon?" Ryan's father asked. "I just came by to ask what time the event starts. The Queen wanted to know." Ryan gazed at Brendon and as he did, he felt his anger slip away. Something about Brendon made it impossible for Brendon to be cross. Ryan's father sighed. "It starts in two hours." Brendon nodded and scurried off like a mouse. The anger flooded back to Ryan once again and his father glared. "No more complaints. Go get ready for tonight. The entire town is going to be there." He strolled off, leaving Ryan annoyed and alone. He had no choice but to obey. Wasn't that his life story? Listen to his father and get walked all over like a dirtied doormat? Ryan's anger subsided into a cold, but familiar numbness. He stalked off towards to his familiar room also known as a more luxe version of a jail cell. Since he was a prince, he had dozens of outfit changes daily. Now he had to change into a more night appropriate look. He entered the room and beelined to the closet where he stripped off his white attire and replaced it with a navy blue uniform. He fixed his hair with a tiny comb and re-applied the eyeliner that Brendon assisted with. He fumbled with the eyeliner pencil but eventually got his darkened outline to his eyes. He glanced into the mirror at his reflection, expecting it to start independently moving and giving him a pep talk. Instead, his lifeless eyes stared back. He sighed and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror. "Why... why..." He murmured to himself, swinging his right leg back and forth. The silence in the room which Ryan usually found comforting was saddening. "I just want someone to tell me it's gonna be okay. I just want someone to hold my hand and reassure me. I just want someone to put me first..." As Ryan whispered to himself, he felt his heart ache. As he pondered his loneliness the ache only intensified. "Why does God hate me??" He spoke. The volume of his words grew. "WHY DOES GOD HATE ME?!" This time it was a loud scream. Anger quickly filled his veins and he snatched a pretty stained glass vase that resided near his mirror and threw it powerfully at the wall across from him. It soared through the air and as soon as it came in contact with the wall, it shattered into millions of rainbow colored shards and fell into a pile onto the floor. The noise was louder than he had anticipated. Footsteps raced through the hallway and soon at his door. A knock followed. Ryan decided not to leave his seated position. The door knob began making tinier clicking noises and the pop of the mechanism sounded as the door opened. "Ryan?? What was that??" Pete dashed into the room and looked around wildly, clearly trying to locate the source of the clamor. Ryan stood up as if he had strings tied to him and was dragged up. "Hello Pete." His tone was icy and unwelcoming. Pete frowned. "Ryan, are you okay? What are you wearing around your ey-" Ryan held a finger to his lips to silence him. "Do I look fine?" Ryan was sick of hiding the truth. Constantly acting like he was an actor and he was just reading his lines and faking emotion. Granted, Ryan wasn't a particularly optimistic person. But he was used to repressing strong emotion. Pete looked taken a back. Brows furrowed with concern, he crossed his arms. "Ryan..." "What? Is something wrong..?" "No... You just seem... off.." Ryan switched from a miserable expression to one filled with laughter. "I seem off? Just this once?" He shook his head in disbelief. Pete examined Ryan with increased worry. "Well... I mean... It's not like you're normally happy. But you usually aren't like this..." He didn't even finish his thought. "This what?! Crazy? Insane? Sad? Angry? Lunatic-like?" He interjected. Pete cast his gaze to the floor. "No... more like hysterical.." He was choosing his word choice carefully. Pete wasn't sure how to handle a confrontational Ryan. Ryan sighed and moved to his bed and gazed at the mess he made. Pete crept up slowly behind and peeked at the pile. "Ah. So this is what that noise was. What happened?" Ryan looked at the broken vase with no regret. " I threw it." He spoke it as if throwing vases was a casual occurrence. The fright in Pete's face deepened. "I'll clean it up." He asked for no further explanation and ran out of the room. Ryan leaned over and lightly picked up one of the shards. The piece was cherry red. He pulled it softly across his wrist at first. But that just wasn't enough. He added more pressure and the light drag was a hard swipe. A thin line of blood appeared immediately and Ryan glanced and sighed. Pete came back as Ryan was looking at his fresh mark disinterested. Pete's arms held a pan, a broom, and a plastic bag. Pete crawled over to the heap and scooped the pieces into the pan. Once they were all gathered, he dumped them into the bag which he set to the side. He rose up from his crouched position and noticed the mark on Ryan's wrist. "R-Ryan... What is that..?" He looked more afraid than before. His eyes were wide like a fawns. "Oh nothing." Ryan replied. Pete gulped and skittered into the bathroom conjoined with the closet in Ryan's room. He had a wet washcloth and a band-aid. He rushed to sit down next to Ryan and wiped his wrist with the damp cloth. Ryan tried disguising his reaction but he winced at the stinging sensation. After the cut was sufficiently cleaned, Pete applied the band-aid onto the area. The band-aid had cartoon cats and stars. "Uh Pete, why does this look like it was designed for a 6 year old?" He questioned and Pete turned red. "I.. Um.. Like these ones..." Even in a serious situation, some of Pete's childish nature shown through. Ryan chuckled. "Astounding." A silence filled the thick air. Ryan laid back onto his bed and looked up at the plain ceiling. Pete stared around the room. "Hey. You can always come to me if you need to..." Pete spoke so softly that it could have been mistaken for a gust of wind. Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Hm?" Pete looked out the window of Ryan's room. "You can always talk to me." He repeated louder. Ryan's gaze softened. "Thanks, Pete." Both boys shared a look of understanding. "So Pete. How about we play a game of chess while we wait for tonight?" Pete perked up and his usual dopey grin resurfaced. "Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got the chance to update! It's been challenging because of school honestly. School is draining because I have a lot of work and some of the people there really suck. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's sad but it's part of the plot. Poor Ryan. Part of the reason I love writing Ryan's character is because I feel like I can relate to him. Anyways this chapter was a shorter one in preparation for the next one which is the event. Thank you to anyone who leaves a nice comment! It makes me smile and I love it :) always feel free to leave comments and I'll try to update soon. Love yaull.


	13. Four Roses

It seemed as if every person from the kingdom was jam packed into the castle. Granted, the majority attended, but not everyone. The outside of the castle was decorated for the event. Purple flags fluttered in the wind, though they were hard to see at the current darkness of the earth. Tiny lights outlined the pathway to the castle's large door. People bustled into the castle as if the prize for showing up was a fortune. It was a privilege. You got to interact with royalty. On this night, of course, Ryan was instructed to paint the picture of the perfect family. The king called Ryan and Allie into a hidden room. It was located far off from the entire scene. If the event was Heaven, this section was hell. Only wandering eyes could locate it. "I need you two to act like a happy couple. Lots of PDA." He said with an authoritative tone. Allie had a huge grin on her face while Ryan looked less than thrilled. Ryan looked as if someone had just told him that he would have to eat cockroaches. "Why is that necessary?" He asked in a clipped voice. The king sighed. "Because you both are a couple." "I didn't agree to this." Ryan said gritting his teeth, showing clear distaste at the grouping of him and Allie. "Well you don't have a choice, dear son." Allie gave Ryan a giant hug and as she had her skinny arms wrapped around him , Ryan glared back at his father. If a stare could kill, Ryan's father would be laying on the ground with an unbeating heart. Allie finally unlatched from Ryan as he stood uncomfortably. Ryan's father was immune to his son's discomfort. "See you both soon." And with that he walked off, leaving Allie and Ryan alone. Allie ruffled her blonde hair, which had come down from its bun. "So Ryan." She moved slightly closer. "Since we're alone..." She moved even closer and her pink dress tulle touched Ryan's suit. She leaned over and before Ryan could react, she pushed her lips onto Ryan's. As their lips met, Ryan felt a sense of disgust. It was as if he had encountered a slimy worm. Ryan shuddered and pulled away. He felt gross, feeling the urge to take a shower. His discomfort meter was off the charts. While Ryan looked murderous and grossed out, Allie looked overjoyed with a smug grin on her face. "I like you Ryan." She commented, trying to grab his hand. He looked distastefully at the fragile hand, nails painted in a pastel pink. He forced himself to grab her hand and smile the fakest smile of his entire life. "Yeah. You're great too." Ryan was glad that he wasn't an actor. If this was a test of acting, he was failing. Allie didn't seem to notice. She was oblivious. Ryan pointed towards the door, trying to get them into a space less compact and up close. "How about we go socialize with everyone?" "Sounds nice Ry!" She chirped, already quickly exiting. Ryan rolled his eyes at her nickname for him. When Brendon called him that, it made his heart flutter. It made him smile. But when Allie did, all he felt was an overwhelming dread and awkwardness. He remained in the small space for a bit. "How am I gonna do this???" He asked out loud, trying to concoct a plan to deal with the enthusiastic girl. "How am I supposed to act that I like her in a romantic way when I can't even stand being her friend???" Ryan slid against the wall and lightly beat his head against it. He wished he could scream into an empty field with no one nearby. But unfortunately that wasn't a possibility. He was confined to this castle. He now understood how those animals in a zoo must feel and wanted to free them immediately. But instead of releasing the animals into the nature where they belonged, Ryan had to return to his enclosure. 

* * * * * 

Ryan was bound to Allie as if he was attached with a tight leash. He was depleted of air, one moment away before choking. She was conversing with guests with a lively spirit. As if she was a character in a video game that had just been fully revived. The guests found it quite charming. "You got lucky with this one." An older man remarked. Ryan scoffed. Lucky was definitely the incorrect word. More like unfortunate. He really just wanted to offer her up to anyone. Maybe leave her outside the castle gate with a cardboard sign that read: "Take me home! I need a new boyfriend!" But of course, that was impossible. The king clearly wanted Ryan to suffer. Sickness filled Ryan's stomach. He felt the urge to throw up. Instead, he stood there quietly. Trying to wrap his mind around the situation. After what seemed like ages of social torture, the king summoned him. "Come on Ryan, the joust is about to start! We cannot be late." Ryan followed the king at a quickened pace, dodging guests socializing. The king led Ryan to a room with bright lights that felt more like Heaven than a room in a castle. Seated was a woman with brown frizzy curls and attentive green eyes. "This is Anita. She will fix you up quickly so you don't go out there looking like a mess." The king left immediately after, probably to make sure everyone was in place. Anita smiled a curious smile at Ryan. "Hello Ryan. Take a seat." She patted a black colored chair. Ryan sighed and obliged, not bothering to put up a fight. Anita stood from her chair and grabbed a silver canister. She shook it and sprayed it onto Ryan's straight brown hair. He coughed at the present of the spray. "What is this?" He said, squeezing his eyes shut. Anita chuckled at his reaction. "Honey, it's just hair spray to keep those lush locks of yours in place." Ryan mentally facepalmed, embarrassed. Anita shook her head and set the hairspray down. Ryan opened his eyes again and saw her picking up some kind of wipe. "What's that for?" "To take that eyeliner off-" "-No! Can we leave it???" Ryan was strangely defensive of the black makeup. Anita gave him a bewildered look. "Okay okay no need to freak out. I'll just fix it up." She picked a black skinny tube off the table and began to draw around his eyes. Ryan could feel the feathery eyeliner pen swipe along his lashes. After she finished, he looked in the mirror and was quite impressed. His eyes were bolder and darker, just how he liked it. Ryan smiled a small smile at his reflection in the mirror. "Your outfit looks good so no need to fix that. I'll just apply some finishing touches." Anita explained. She dusted Ryan's cheeks with some type of makeup product. "Okay Ryan nice meeting you, time to go. Don't feel nervous." Too late. Ryan's stomach was twisted into knots. Anita pushed him towards the door that was inside the dressing room. He went through and was suddenly in a narrow small hallway. Pete was standing there. He noticed Ryan and ran to him. "Okay Ryan. Once you exit this hallway, you will enter the stage/platform where you, the king, the queen, and the princess sit above everyone. Good luck!" Pete smiled a huge megawatt smile while Ryan was shaking. What's new. Ryan trembled as he made his way to the door at the end of the hallway. That door was doom. It took all his strength to not run as far away as he could. Beyond the door, he heard a roaring voice and shouts and claps. Ryan took quite possibly the deepest breath of his life and pushed open the door. He walked onto the platform which had fluorescent bright bulbs casting a blinding light down. So far, Allie was seated. She smiled at him with the same caliber smile Pete smiled. Ryan looked out and he froze. People were hollering. The mass of people seated in the stands looked like tiny ants. Ryan felt dizzy looking out. He sat down so he didn't pass out. "Welcome George Ryan Ross the Third!" A voice announced which sent the crowd into a frenzy of applause. Ryan weakly waved and feigned a smile. The clapping ceased and then his mother and father were introduced. They came in with majestic smiles. The king smiled a cocky grin and the queen did a pageant wave. They sat down besides Ryan and received an even louder round of applause. The clapping died down and the announcer began to discuss the joust and the dinner situations. Ryan tuned it out. He had heard this time and time again. The knights made their rounds in the ring below as the food was being passed out. A meal of chicken seasoned with fresh lemon, roll, strawberries, soup, and corn. Ryan was hungry so thankfully he got food while he watched the entertainment. Ryan tried to eat carefully, keeping the fact that he was on feature presentation for all in the back of his mind. The crowd was feasting and cheering as the knights charged at each other. Their lances make contact and sparks fly. The crowd gasps. The knights move to up close combat. Everyone is focused on them. One of the knights who is wearing blue falls down. The opposing knight who is wearing yellow points his lance at blue's neck. Some boo and some whoop out of excitement. Yellow removes the lance and both knights rise from the dirt floor. More matches ensue. Green versus purple, pink versus orange, blue versus green, pink versus yellow, red versus orange; a collage of color. Falcons are released into the stadium and circle the room from above. Ryan is semi enjoying himself, admiring the aerodynamic wings of the bird. He watches it fly freely and as he is immersed, he feels a tap on his shoulder. "What?" He sighs. Of course someone had to interrupt. His father had a pile of 4 roses in his hand. "You need to throw these to the crowd." Ryan was lost. "Why would I throw roses at people just trying to enjoy the show?" "Just listen." He instructed. The king grabbed a microphone. "Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the show. It's not over yet. We happen to have a treat for you all!" His thundering voice rang throughout the whole space. The crowd cheered in response. The king grinned. "Perfect! Prince Ross has four roses for four lucky people. How about that?" Everyone howled with excitement. The king handed the roses over to Ryan. The stems were damp and the red petals felt like velvet in Ryan's hand. "Alright everyone, Prince Ross is going to throw them now. Get ready!" Ryan felt the nerves from when he first entered the platform return but this time it was doubled. He stood up from his chair, roses in hand clutched tightly, and looked down. People had risen from their seats and were motioning to Ryan to throw the roses to them. His eyes were darting all over. In this sea of people, who did he throw to? He took the first rose and launched it far away. He squinted and saw that a petite girl had caught it. The crowd increased in volume. Each person desperate to be the holder of a rose. Ryan dropped the next rose below him instead of throwing it far. "Yes!" He heard someone shout in victory down below. Only two more to go. Ryan threw the third rose off to the side. A tall girl jumped up and caught it. The people around her glared, clearly wanting the rose for themselves. Only one rose remained. Ryan scanned the crowd for where to throw the final rose. The crowd was practically screeching. Ryan was about to fling the last rose when he noticed someone. His heart nearly stopped and his breath hitched. It was Brendon. Brendon was looking up at Ryan and they made eye contact even though Brendon wasn't near. Ryan wanted to jump over the railing and hand Brendon the rose himself. But he had to wing it. He threw the rose in his direction. Everyone watched the rose soar through the air. It was as if time was in slow motion. The rose sailed above people's heads and Brendon reached up a hand and snagged the flying flower. Ryan smiled a soft smile. He could tell Brendon was smiling back. Ryan sat back down, feeling slightly peaceful. The king tapped the microphone. "There we go folks! Enjoy the rest of the show!" Ryan looked on as the knights battled once more. But the scene below was the last thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW finally my unmotivated ass updated. Sorry, I just have been feeling like my writing sucks which makes me discouraged. But anyways I love the rose scene in this chapter, I think its so cute. I am such ryden trash I need to be stopped. Hopefully I can update soon. Leave a comment telling me thoughts.


	14. Long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((This chapter contains an abuse mention)))

After the grand feast and show, Ryan was quite exhausted. While the action was happening, Ryan was forced to participate in commentary and he had to act overly dramatic and enthusiastic. The dramatic part he mastered pretty well. The enthusiastic part not so much. The crowd loved it though. They screamed and shouted Ryan's name. He seemed to be super popular with girls. Shrieks pierced his ears and by the end of the performance Ryan had a raging migraine. The feeling of panic didn't disappear either.That little space made him put on display. He felt like an artifact being auctioned off. Not a pleasant feeling at all. He snuck out of his seat and slunk back. Moving slowly, he made his way back to an exit. He left the area and ran. Ran as fast as he could. The feeling of claustrophobia and panic dissipating as his feet clacked against the tiled floor. He tried not to think of his father's rage at him leaving. He just had to get somewhere. He ran into the male bathroom huffing and panting. He looked in the mirror. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead. "At least my eyeliner looks good." He noted, admiring his darkened eyes. The bathroom was empty thankfully. Ryan paced back and forth and tried calming his mind. It worked slightly. After the temporary relief, Ryan felt a hole inside of him. The usual hole that he experienced. It was an emotion of loneliness. Ryan dealt with many emotions and all of them were pretty much negative. No one even probably noticed his absence. Ryan walked over to a bathroom wall and slid along down the wall. A tear fell from his eye and down his powdered cheek. He longed for his journal. He urgently needed to spill his thoughts. As Ryan sat there miserably, the door creaked open. Ryan's heart froze. He didn't dare look up. Footsteps came closer to him and he remained deathly still. "Are you okay Prince Ross?" An unfamiliar voice asked nonthreateningly. Ryan looked him shyly and saw a guy with curly brown hair. "O-oh I'm fine." He stuttered, clearing his throat. The guy sank down to his level. "Are you sure?" The guy had on ripped jeans and a gray t-shirt. Ryan nodded. "Just... overwhelmed." The guy linked his hands together. "Being a prince of a castle seems stressful." Ryan snickered. "You don't even know the half of it." The guy smiled. 

"You know what? We should go on a walk outside."

"Really? While everyone is here. What if someone comes looking for me?" 

"Psh. Too bad for them I guess." 

"Alright alright. Let's go and get outta here." 

Ryan wasn't used to just going along with the plan of some random stranger. But he was adventurous and eager to leave the suffocating castle atmosphere. Ryan and the guy left the main exit. The loud doors slammed behind them. The slam caused Ryan to flinch. "That was pretty loud." The guy shrugged. "I doubt anyone will be paying attention to the door noises with all the shit going on in there." The outside was warm. That's one of the best parts about summer nights. The warmness even though the sky is dark. Ryan already felt himself sweating. His outfit was not made for the outside world. It was for air conditioned castles. "Here, why don't you take this off." The guy tugged at his navy blue suit jacket. Ryan's cheeks turned a light red. He wasn't comfortable taking off even a jacket. But he was rather warm so he obliged. He was wearing a white undershirt with long sleeves and his sash was still on. He clutched onto his suit jacket, seemingly trying to transfer his nerves into the fabric. The guy and Ryan walked farther away from the castle. As hard as Ryan tried to distance his mind from the castle, he couldn't. He was paranoid. Soon the castle was like a tiny ant. "I never got your name." Ryan pointed out. "Dangelo." He responded, not taking his gaze off the direction ahead. Ryan looked at him in wonder. "That's such a unique name. I wish my name was that cool." Dangelo chuckled. "Not such a nice name when tons of kids mock you for it." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Kids are assholes. Make fun of you for anything that doesn't make you one of their cookie cutter kinds." Dangelo nodded. "Pretty much. School is hell." Ryan sucked in air, grateful for his private education at the moment. "Tell me more about school." Dangelo's pace slowed down and he had a look of resentment in his eyes. "School. Ah school. Where do I even start? I have to get up early. Then I endure 8 hours of stuff that doesn't benefit me and is virtually useless. I don't even understand half the stuff that is thrown at me. Teachers expect us to know EVERYTHING. Not everyone is good at math. Not everyone is good at English. I also have to deal with gym class. That's the worse... Kids pick on you for being bad at sports. As someone who isn't athletically inclined, it's rough. And don't even get me started on homework..." Dangelo stopped to take a breath. "Sorry. It just frustrates me so much." Ryan's eyebrows arched, eyes widened. "Is it really that bad?" Dangelo nodded. "I could go on more but I'll spare you." They returned to normal walking pace, Dangelo in the lead. "Where are we going?" Ryan asked. "Glad you asked. This little place I know about." Dangelo answered. Ryan examined the area. All that was around were trees and... a structure. As they kept moving, it seemed clear and more clear that the structure was the intended destination. Ryan was wary. It looked decayed. It was large and had broken windows. Ryan had lived in this kingdom his whole life but had no idea what this place was. If his was nervous before, his nerves now were doubled. "Is this, um, safe?"

"Nope. That's the fun part." 

The structure was now right in front of them. "Hm. Follow me." Dangelo said. He lead Ryan through a door frame. No door though. Just the frame. Walls were extremely chipped and peeling. The floor which used to be a tile was now dirt and shards and rocks scattered among it. "What a nice place." Ryan sarcastically commented. "Aye. Not everyone is used to pristine royalty." Dangelo retorted. Ryan was slightly guilty. He might have to deal mentally with struggles, but at least not physically. Dangelo roamed forward quite comfortably. "I come here often." He pointed out even though Ryan hadn't asked. "Why?" Ryan asked. A layer of dirt was now coating his usually shiny shoes. "It's calming." Ryan didn't see how an abandoned building was relaxing but it didn't bother asking. Ryan and Dangelo moved through rooms. Some creepier than others. One room even had a rusted table in the center surrounded by loads of old fashioned medical tools. Dangelo walked to the table and climbed onto it. It made tons of creaking and unpleasant noises. He dramatically lifted a palm to his forehead. "Operate on me doctor." Ryan burst out laughing. The sight of his new friend on a random table pretending to be a patient was funny to him. He picked up a large saw and pretended to cut Dangelo's arm off. "There you are fixed with my Amaaaaazing abilities." Ryan was loosening up. Strange places make you do that. Dangelo got off the table. He went over to a wall in the same room. "Look at this." He held up a picture. It was an x-ray of a skull. "Weird." Ryan stated. This place certainly had some weird vibes. They went over to another room. This room was large with rows of beds. On top of one of the beds was a set of yellowing pages with frayed edges. The writing was faded and in some kind of cursive. Ryan picked up the pages and slipped them into one of the pockets on his pants. Ryan kept searching the room but couldn't find anymore pages. He sighed. "Dangelo I-" But as he looked around, he realized that Dangelo wasn't in sight. "Dangelo?" He called out. No answer. "Fuck." He was on his own. His heart was beating rapidly as he left the room. He was slowly moving. He entered a room that had a chair. It appeared to be an old fashioned electric chair. This freaked out Ryan. He was gazing at the chair when something grabbed his shoulders. Ryan let out a loud scream and ran out of the room. "Ryan! Ryan! It was just a joke." Ryan kept running and ran straight of the building. He was out of breath. After him, Dangelo came sprinting. "Ryan I'm sorry." Ryan focused his angry stare at Dangelo. "Why did you think that would be funny?" Ryan bristled. Dangelo bit his lip. "Well my friends and I prank each other..." "Well I don't think my friends and your friends would get along very well." Ryan rebuked. Both remained silent for a moment. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry okay?" Dangelo apologized. Ryan sighed. "Okay. Thanks for the apology." They sat down on the dry grass and started talking about random things. Ryan made sure not to open up too much. He didn't like people knowing about himself. Time didn't touch them. But as they talked the night away it grew later. "We should probably head back." Dangelo commented. "We have a party to return you to." Ryan stood up with a sigh. Time to return to his jail cell.

The castle's noise didn't die down. Instead it had grown louder. There were shrieks and howls and loud music blaring from the pores of the abode. "I'm not ready." Ryan apprehensively stated. "You won't ever be ready." Dangelo pointed out. "Time to return to your subjects prince." Ryan slipped his suit jacket back on, ran his fingers through his hair, and went through the large doors. The inside of the castle was bright with a sea of people. The loud music hurt Ryan's ears. He tried to navigate through the crowd. Dangelo had already vanished leaving Ryan by himself. He made his way to the dance hall. A fast tune was playing and many people danced around. Ryan hung back from where the crowd was most condensed. "Oh my god is that Prince Ross?!" A loud female voice exclaimed. Eyes turned to Ryan. 

"Come dance with me!

"Ryan! Ryan! Over here!"

"Ryan can I get a hug?!

Ryan couldn't decipher one specific request from another. Panic flocked to his body and he was frozen. "Prince Ross! Photo! Look over here!" Ryan just continued to stay frozen and a loud flash went off and blinded him. He squished up his eyes and groaned. The mixture of loud music, screams, and flashes was too much. Ryan weakly smiled to everyone around him. "Alright everyone calm down. I can't possibly listen to all of you." The screaming stopped. Ryan was taken aback. "Maybe I should use my authority more often..." He muttered. He cleared and clapped his hands together once. "I will talk with any of you. Who wants to talk to me?" Hands shot up and shouts followed. Each person was trying desperately to get the attention of Ryan. As Ryan looked amongst the crowd, in the corner of the room he saw a face he immediately knew. Brendon. Brendon looked back at Ryan and looked down and scuttled off. Disappointment bloomed in Ryan's chest. His shoulders sagged but he quickly changed his posture back to strict and straight. "I can't possibly talk to you all." He told the gathered admirers. This didn't quiet their yelps. "Fine. How about you?" Ryan pointed to a girl with a braid. The crowd groaned. "Don't worry. I'll talk to you all later." Ryan motioned to the girl and she left the group. The room restored to its cheerful mood. "So why did you want to talk to me?" Ryan questioned. Ryan and the girl walked out of the loud dance hall. "Well... You just seem so cool. I've looked up to you for uh awhile." She stuttered. Ryan was in amazement. Someone looked up... to him? Ryan remained aghast. "Why do you look up to me??" The girl smiled. "Well you have been featured all over and have been praised by all. Kids would talk about how awesome you are and how your life must be amazing. My life hasn't been great and my life not so lavish." This was all new to Ryan. Lavish? Amazing? Those weren't words he would use to describe his life. It was then Ryan realized that every story has two sides. "Well, it's not all what you think it is." He kept his responses aloof. The girl cocked her head. "Huh?" Ryan struggled to explain. "It's not as glamorous as you think. Like personally I would prefer your life." The girl laughed in disbelief. "My life? My shitty life? Why???" She was beyond confused at this point. Ryan sighed. "My life is basically like being under a microscope. I can't do anything without someone noticing. Plus my parents always ignore me and I'm lonely and I don't have friends-" Ryan halted himself. He was giving too much of himself away. Tears glazed over his eyes when he recognized the state of his life. The girl looked at him more softly. "That's kinda my life except the royalty part." They shared a look of understanding. Even though the girl was only a couple years younger, she understood. That's what Ryan needed. They embraced in a hug. "See? We aren't so different." After the hug, Ryan had to return to traversing the castle. " Feel free to talk to me anytime." Ryan offered. The girl smiled and walked away, braid tapping against her back. Ryan was alone again for the second time. He went to a room with people talking and partying. He sat alone at a table for two. "Waiter." Ryan snapped his fingers. Acting with royal arrogance made Ryan feel gross on the inside. He made a mental note to tone it down. Sure enough, Brendon came by, nose in a notepad. "Hello, what can I-" Brendon finally looked up and gasped. He was blushing and started to turn back. "Wait!" Ryan called out. Brendon stopped and hesitantly returned to Ryan's table. "Yes?" He tried to sound assertive, but it was more like an unsure child. "You have been avoiding me." Ryan brought up. Brendon looked away without intent of answering. Ryan crossed his arms. "Well?" As he awaited an answer he looked at Brendon. His hair was messy. His face branded with sweat and even dirt. His clothes were rumpled and he looked exhausted. "Brendon are you okay? You look tired." Brendon looked back with more ferocity in his eyes. "Well I had to manage a party and wait on people while someone ran off." Ryan's insides twisted. He really felt under magnification now. "How did you know?" "I'm not stupid Ry." Brendon rolled his eyes. "But you understand why I did it right?" Ryan said hoping to garner some sympathy. Brendon sighed. "I suppose." Ryan felt a surge of concern. "Brendon seriously what's up lately you seem off. First ignoring me, then becoming hostile." Ryan wasn't used to asking questions. Brendon started to speak but faltered. "Nothing." "Brendon that's a damn lie and you know it. Come on. Sit." Brendon wavered but sat across from Ryan. The fatigue in Brendon's face was even more visible under the harsh light that hung above them. Ryan reached across the table and tried to wipe the filth on Brendon's face but he moved his face away from Ryan's gentle touch. Ryan felt defeated. He wanted to curl up into a ball, fall asleep, and never wake up. He reminded himself that he only had to act strong for a little while longer. "So what's wrong Brendon." Ryan asked. Brendon's eyes stayed on the table. "Family stuff." He muttered. "What's going on with your family?" Brendon looked like a puppy what was left out in the rain. Small, defenseless, and sad. "I... uh... came out to my parents..." Ryan was shocked. "How did you get the courage? I'm so proud of you." Brendon clearly wasn't proud of himself. In this village, homosexuality was frowned upon. "I just... had to do it. I couldn't hide that important part of my self anymore..." Brendon explained in fragmented segments of speech. "Why is that a bad thing?" Ryan asked in pure uncertainty. Brendon bit his lip like before and closed his eyes, almost like he was shielding himself from the pain of the memories. "Brendon?" Ryan asked again. Brendon took a deep breath. "They yelled at me. They went on about how being gay is wrong. They told me to stay away from all boys. They told me that I was a failure and a fuckup. They said that I am disgusting. My dad even... hit me in the stomach." Tears were falling down Brendon's cheeks like a waterfall. Ryan was paralyzed. He felt horrible. He felt like he was the one that was abused. "Brendon... I am so sorry. Come here." Brendon shakily stood up and collapsed in Ryan's arms. Ryan stroked Brendon's head and let Brendon cry on him. Brendon's tears soaked Ryan's jacket but he didn't care. Ryan spoke words of comfort to Brendon as he cried. "It's gonna be okay. They can't hurt you here. You don't deserve that." Ryan held onto Brendon so tightly that he wouldn't let go no matter what. Brendon was practically curled up in Ryan's lap. Another waiter came by. "What is going on here?" Brendon's head snapped up, embarrased. "Get back to work Urie." The waiter instructed. "No. He's off work for the rest of the night." Ryan retorted. The waiter narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think you can just grant workers the night off?" "I am the prince. If you don't know what that means, it means that I'm way more in control than you will ever be." Ryan hissed. The waiter lost his snarkiness and instead was worried. "Sorry sir." He grumbled and stormed off. "Thank you Ry." Brendon said with a smile of gratitude. "It's no problem Bren. I think you need some rest." Ryan helped Brendon up and escorted him to his room. He tucked Brendon in. "Ry can you tell a bedtime story?" Ryan smiled at the request. "Once upon a time there were two princes who lived in a castle. They-" As Ryan started to continue the narrative, Brendon had already drifted off to sleep. Ryan admired the peaceful look and left Brendon's room, making sure to shut the door lightly. He straightened his suit jacket and returned to the setting of the uproar that was the party. All through the night, Brendon stayed in Ryan's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been since halloween since I updated what the hell. I'm so sorry but finally. This chapter pretty much took the whole day. I wanted it to be lengthy and good for all my fans(if I have any). I'm kind of annoyed. Stories like mine that are time consuming to write and take effort barely have popularity but stories like 'Adopted by BVB' or 'Meeting the magcon boys' have 132k reads. It's kinda offputting but I will continue to write because I don't do it for the reads (although more popularity would be nice). If you wouldn't mind, tell someone who likes Ryden about my fic. It would seriously mean a lot. Comment maybe even. Anyways, have a nice night and hope that I have time to update soon.


	15. Sunset Ride

The next day Brendon arose snuggled in a tight blanket cocoon. He looked beside his bed and on the bedside table was the rose he was thrown. He smiled to himself at the recollection, wishing to always have that constant emotion of happiness pumping through his veins. He looked forward to seeing Ryan soon. He rubbed the crimson petals of the rose before hopping out of bed. It was a struggle, trying to escape the warm blankets but he managed. Although it was summer, the castle rooms stayed refrigerated no mater the season. Once Brendon was up he evaluated his clothes. They were his worker clothes and they were rumpled. 

"Why did I not change last night?" He asked aloud to himself.

He shuffled lazily around the room and changed into some ironed clothes. Of course they were a baggy shirt and loose jeans. He wished to dress as he pleased but unfortunately he supposed that the King wouldn't appreciate one of his servants wearing tight black jeans and dark gray shirt. Brendon didn't even bother to fix his hair. He felt like he had a hangover. But he didn't recall drinking any alcohol last night though. A migraine caused him immense pain and all he wanted was to sleep. He reluctantly exited his room and entered the dark hallway. It was 5:30am and it was hard to not collide into anything. He stumbled into a wall a couple of times. This only made his intense headache worse. Brendon clumsily made it to his station. Today's first task was to do some organization. The last thing Brendon wanted to do was sit down and scrutinize stacks and stacks of documents but he didn't complain. He sat in the hardback chair and clicked on the table lamp. The light was concentrated and an obnoxious yellow color. Perfect for reading minuscule print. After Brendon had went through one large pile, his fingers had acquired some small cuts from thumbing through sheet after sheet. Brendon never wanted to see another paper again. He groaned and began to delve into the next stack. As he was sorting the various items, he felt his vision blur together. His whole body felt heavy and his hearing sounded distant. Then blackness.

Next thing Brendon knew, he was sprawled on the floor and someone was hovering over him. The image was too fuzzy to make out.

"Oh my god please wake up!" A shrill voice desperately urged. 

Brendon slowly blinked open his eyes and the image came more into focus. It was Pete. "Hey..." He weakly murmured. 

Pete gasped. "You're okay!" He bent down and hugged Brendon tightly. "I was so worried!" 

"What happened?" Brendon said curiously. He was still out of it. In addition to his headache he now had a feeling of nausea washing over him.

"I just came in here to check something when I saw you laying on the floor not moving. I thought you died or something!" Pete explained, maintaining his grip on Brendon. 

Brendon was quite shocked. He passed out??? He tried to unlatch Pete from him but he was like a parasite. 

"You can let go now." Brendon kindly apprised. 

Pete let go and hopped to his feet. "Maybe you should get some rest?" 

Brendon shook his head sadly. "I have to get back to work." He stood up and his legs were wobbly but he managed to sit upright back in the chair. 

Pete had a look of slight concern but nodded. "Good luck with your work." His voice had his usual cheeriness. He skipped out of the room. 

Brendon got back to work. Thankfully, he didn't pass out anymore. As he treaded on, light began to fill the room. The once dark area was now bathing in a gentle pastel yellow. Brendon finally finished the work by the time the sun was at it's highest point. He stood up and stretched his sore body that had been hunched over the desk. Although he didn't feel like he was going to pass out again, he did feel slightly light headed so he went to search for water. As he was about to go to the kitchen, he ran smack dab in the face with Ryan. Sometimes Brendon forgot that he lived in a giant castle with the prince Ryan Ross. 

"Good morning Brendon." Ryan greeted, his voice full of sleepiness. He looked barely conscious, standing there in his fine silk morning robe. Brendon was confused. He wondered how Ryan managed to look so put together when just waking up. While Ryan looked like a model who had his hair slightly windblown for a photoshoot, however Brendon thought that he himself looked like a homeless person who had been living under a bridge for years. Brendon admired the prince with wandering eyes. Looking him over like he was an awe-inspiring painting.

"Did you just wake up?" Brendon asked, glacing over at the well made clock crafted out of Bocote wood. The hands pointed at the 2 indicating that it was well into the afternoon. "Maybe..." Ryan answered almost guiltily. Brendon let out a groan. "I've been awake since 5:30 doing work." Ryan looked as Brendon with sympathy. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should tell my parents to lay off on your workload..." "No it's fine, I don't want them to get angry at me." Brendon sighed. "Plus I'm done for the day." 

An idea flashed through Ryan's muzzy mind. "You haven't really done fun things here yet have you..?" He remarked. Brendon tilted his head. "I think I've done some fun stuff. The great event last night, the semi nature exploring, hanging out with THE PRINCE. That's not everyday casual stuff... And the fireworks." The mention of the fireworks brought a slight blush to Ryan's cheeks. He replayed that moment in his head so much it was like it was on a endless video loop. He tried to get rid of the blush but his efforts weren't successful. "Um anyways, how about you meet me outside in 10 minutes." Brendon smiled. "Sure." He skipped off. It was peculiar to Ryan. Someone who had worked all morning had the energy to skip? But Ryan didn't dwell on this. He paced to his large chamber. Being a professional at getting dressed in a matter of minutes, he was able to fit his whole ensemble on in 5. It was a black look. He was clothed entirely in the color of late night skies when there are no stars glowing. He touched up his hair and drew on his eyeliner. Before exiting the room he looked at his glimmering crown that was sitting on the neat vanity table. He reached out to grab it but decided against it, being too formal for a relaxing afternoon. He made his way through the castle and to the front doors. As he stepped outside, sun immediately absorbed into his black clothing. Brendon was facing away at the hills in the distance. Ryan coughed loudly. "Ahem." Brendon turned around and his face lit up. Ryan loved how he tried to dress up. Obviously not up to Ryan's fashion level, but Ryan appreciated how Brendon had put on a nice dress shirt. "You look nice." Ryan complimented, sincerely meaning it. "Thank you Prince. You really outdid yourself." Ryan sheepishly fidgeted with his expensive shirt. "I look like an emo kid that's playing dress up." He jabbed at himself. Brendon chuckled loudly at this. "I mean you aren't wrong. Princes are usually arrogant and stuck up and wearing crisp white blouses. You on the other hand are wearing all black and thick eyeliner and you definitely don't have the characteristics of a prince." Ryan nodded. "I'll give you that. I'm not you're traditional run of the mill prince. But anyways besides critiquing me, you have to choose."

"Choose what exactly?"

"Fun or adventure?"

"I want both." 

"For now just pick one."

"Fun."

"Sounds good."

And with that Ryan ran off. "Um?? Really? Is this your idea of fun?" Brendon sighed loudly in uncertainty. Luckily the sun warmed his skin while he waited. The rays of light made him feel powerful for some reason. He meditated on the dry grass, focusing on the warmth from the sun. Brendon's eyes remained close as he heard a loud neigh in the distance. He opened one eye and turned around. There was a majestic white horse, it's mane flowing as it ran. On top of the stallion sat a poised Ryan. Brendon was hypnotized. It was the ultimate royal fantasy. Handsome prince riding on a horse as majestic as him. His attention concentrated on Brendon and only Brendon. The galloping horse stopped right in front of Brendon who quietly gasped. Ryan grinned and whistled. The whistle was shrill and his own steed's ears flinched. Within seconds a beautiful horse the color of smoked hickory dashed from beyond the eye's view. The creature neighed powerfully and it's legs pounded across the land, the grass underfoot flattened. The horse was such a contrast from Ryan's. While his horse was a pure majestic, Brendon's was more the dark predator that could kill you when you weren't looking. The horse had strong legs and it was evident. He halted inches from Brendon who shrunk back a bit. "It's okay he won't hurt you." Ryan promised, trying to ease Brendon's mind. Brendon was dubious but he gently stroked the nose of his horse. To his shock the horse didn't snarl or attack. It remained calm. "Come on we don't have all day." Ryan teased. Brendon's face flushed. He put his hands on the horse and attempted to climb. It took a few moments but he did it. He mounted the horse and tightened his shaky fingers around the reigns. "Let's do this." Brendon mustered up fake confidence. Ryan took the lead and quickly he and his horse were up to a sprint. Brendon struggled to stay with him. Ryan had grown up around horses meanwhile Brendon had no exposure. "Jeez Ryan wanna go any faster?" Brendon sarcastically called out to Ryan who was well ahead of him now. "You wanted fun." Brendon could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Brendon wasn't used to it. Usually Ryan was a miserable guy. Like an old soul wandering the devastated earth. But in this moment he was free. Free from the castle walls that held him back. "Game on." Brendon declared to himself, yanking the reigns harder. His horse let out a thundering neigh and began to gain speed. The horses were neck and neck. "How did you-" Ryan started to ask but stopped himself and kicked up the speed. As the two boys raced each other, the castle that was once a stupendous structure was shrinking and didn't look so powerful anymore. In fact their whole world looked shrunken. The network of buildings and places was like a miniature model that was stored on someones bookshelf. Brendon was nervous but exhilarated. His hair whipped back as he rode on. Soon they couldn't even seen the village anymore. They were in a whole other realm. It was more dry. There was nothing but savanna, cactus, and strange red colored mountains. "I've never been here before..." Brendon remarked. "Yeah I haven't either. I don't even think I'm allowed to." Ryan said with a chuckle. Ryan had no care for rules and regulations but this made Brendon wary. His grip loosened on his reigns. "Oh come on. Forget about the rules." "But you don't understand. You don't have anything to lose. You don't have a job to maintain." The light and spirited trip had taken a slightly more abrasive turn. "Fine. Then leave. I'll stay alone." Brendon could sense Ryan losing that free and playful quality that he had when riding on the horse at first and it made Brendon upset. He was pulling back into his shell. Brendon considered his options. Go back and do the job or stay with Ryan. The thoughts raced almost as fast as the pace of the horses. Ryan had momentarily slowed but now picked up the rate even faster than before. Brendon stalled. The dust from Ryan's horse swirling around him in a hazy cloud. He started off back home but something in his mind changed. It was like a railroad lane that switched. Brendon yanked the reigns and tore after Ryan who was getting less hard to see. "Wait up!" Brendon called, his voice almost a scream. He bounced as his horse reached new speed levels. Finally Ryan was getting more near. "Ryan!" Brendon yelled out, catching up. Ryan turned so his head was peering over his shoulder. "I thought you were going back." He stated definitively. Brendon's throat swelled up. "I was but..." Ryan awaited but Brendon was like a deer in headlights. He turned his gaze back to in front of him and his horse began to go even more rapidly. "Slow down please." Brendon begged but Ryan wouldnt listen. Brendon thought of only one way to fix this. He somehow got his horse to move at lightning speed. The stallion raced around Ryan's and right in front of him. Ryan had no choice but to quickly jerk his reigns up. The horse stopped suddenly and the air was filled with an unspoken tension. They were far from the village and in some unfamiliar land. "Ryan. Please. I didn't mean to be rude. But you gotta understand. It's not easy for me to just mess with the rules. I have a job to keep and I can lose it if I'm not careful." He tried explaining. Ryan nodded. "Ok. I get it." Although his words spoke of understanding, his tone surely reeked of something else. "Do you want to still explore with me?" 

"Yes I do. I just wanted to let you know that there is kinda a risk." 

"Alright. Maybe this date should be the relaxing one..."

"We don't have to label it anything. Wait did you just say date?!" 

"Uh did I? Nope." 

"You totally did."

"I did NOT."

"Did too."

At this point both Ryan and Brendon were off their horses. In the distance a sunset was painted on the sky like a pastel painting. Corals mixed with fiery oranges and stunning reds. "Have we really been out here this long?" Brendon asked with surprise. He marveled at the sunset and it seemed to cause the tension to cease. "It does seem like awhile. The sunset is so beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you." Brendon said softly. Ryan was taken aback by this. "Excuse me?" He said blushing. "Well I mean uh... Ryan you're really beautiful." Brendon wasn't usually one to compliment so Ryan was shocked. "I'm not but t-thanks." "Don't say that. You really are and I wish you would see that." Ryan and Brendon were close now. They were sitting with nearly no space between them. The tension returned but it wasn't an angry and argumentative vibe. "Your eyes are a really nice color." Brendon said faintly as he stared into Ryan's dark brown eyes. "You too." Ryan said, not knowing what to say. He was experiencing a feeling like never before. His heart fluttered inside his chest cavity like an eager butterfly flying for the first time. They both closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips touched and both Ryan and Brendon were caught in an intensity that can't be explained. It was passionate but not demanding. It was comfortable and relaxing but also electrifying. It was even greater than the fireworks kiss. Instead of a dark sky they had a breathtaking sunset as a backdrop. Ryan ran his fingers through Brendon's shaggy hair, keeping him close. The two kissed so perfectly in sync it was like one of those corny romance movies. The two broke the kiss and Ryan's breath was short, his breath literally taken away. "Wow... That was..." "Amazing." Brendon cheekily finished his thought. He and Ryan sat in blissful silence for a few moments. "I wish we could stay frozen in this moment forever." Brendon declared. Ryan nodded. He wasn't as vocal about his feelings as usual. But Brendon was right. It was very picture-esque. A sunset, a warm atmosphere, and their two horses resting behind them. "We should probably get back soon." Ryan commented, remembering Brendon's remark about not breaking the rules. Brendon sighed. "I know. I just wish we could stay here." "We can still hang out back at the castle." But the word castle had an infliction of coldness towards it. The pair got back on their horses and went on a more gentle ride back home.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the castle night had shown it's face once again. As soon as Brendon and Ryan entered the castle, Pete had rushed over. 

"Where have you guys been? The king has been looking for you." 

Terror rose in Brendon and their shared relaxed mood was dead. "Sorry." That was all he said although he yearned to say more. 

"Prince. Your father wants to speak with you."

Ryan's sour attitude was back. "Cut the formal shit Pete. Tell my dad I'm not interested in talking to him.

Pete gulped and it was blatant how he was trying to put on a ruse that he had the upper hand in the situation. "Come on."

"No." Ryan simply stated. 

"Come onnnn." Pete's voice now showed his whiney side which was his more common one. 

"Hm. No."

Pete and Ryan argued back and forth. As the immature standoff raged on, a loud clacking sound echoed through the hall. Sure enough it was the king. 

"There is the mysterious son. We need to talk."

"I really hate when you say that. It's never something good." 

"Maybe if you weren't such a brat you would be okay. I don't ask for much." The king had a barb to his words and was clearly trying to restrain his full anger at Ryan.

"Let's go talk somewhere more private." The king suggested and Ryan fully knew why. 

"Fine. But just because I want to spare these two from this." Ryan grumpily agreed. He marched off with his father to a grand office like space. There was an oak desk and rows of bookshelves. 

"What is it this time." Ryan didn't even phrase it as a question. More of a weary statement. His father stood towering over him. 

"I have heard some things from Pete." He said with a hard stare. 

"And? Pete says a lot of things." Ryan rolled his eyes as if this was new information. 

"What can you tell me about the firework show?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yaull I seriously apologize for the long wait! This took so long. I wanted to make it good. I still think it sucks but I had to update. Honestly I have so much I want to happen and new characters and stuff ahhh but it's so hard to incorporate everything, ya know? But I will try and update again ASAP but knowing me that means like 2 months. Hopefully it won't be that long of a wait next chapter. Also that cliffhanger though. What did yaull think. Comment and tell me. Also recently I've been really into Hamilton. That has nothing to do with this chapter but I wanted to say it. Also that kissing scene ah I thought we all needed another ryden kiss so enjoy. xoxoxo


	16. The Forest

"The fireworks show? It was pretty uneventful. I just hung out with Pete and Brendon."

"Oh is that so? Funny. Why did Pete inform me that you and the servant boy kissed?" 

At first everything was dead silent. If a feather was dropped, it could probably be heard. But with the silence came a massive tension. So tense it was almost hard to breath. Ryan's mind raced. He tried to come up with an excuse but it was hard while be glared at with a judgmental stare. 

"You really think I would kiss a guy? Even worse a servant boy? If I was going to, it would be at least with someone of nobility."

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore. Maybe that's why you didn't want to be wed to Allie."

Ryan glanced at his father's face and could tell he was trying to connect the pieces best he could. In his mind there was bound to be a giant mind map with bubbles and arrows, trying to link up events and behaviors of him. His paranoia was kicking in and he almost raised his hand to bite his nails instinctively. But he resisted the urge. 'I have to remain cool and collected' he repeated internally. 

"You trust Pete over me? Pete; the guy who is hyperactive and is more like 6 than 16? That's sad."

"I'm not sure if his statements are correct but there is no reason for him to lie. He has nothing to gain from that."

"Maybe he wants to work Brendon's job. Assisting me earns him no pay but Brendon's job would."

"Fair point but I don't want you hanging around that servant boy anymore. If you two are spotted, I will fire him and make sure you never see him again."

Ryan looked aghast. "You can't stop me from talking to my only friend in the universe!" His voice resembled Pete when he pouted. 

"You have friends. You will be able to cope with this. It's not the end of the world. Now excuse me, I have actual matters to attend to." 

Ryan's father walked away proudly. "Maybe not the end of your world..." Ryan sadly said to himself. 

As Ryan stood, feeling defeated, he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist. He flinched and tried to escape but the other person wouldn't let go. 

"Hey hey please get off me." He shook off the arms and whirled around to see who had randomly grabbed him. It was a familiar face with curly hair.

"Dangelo? What are you doing in my castle?"

"Your castle? That's a bit entitled there my friend. I thought I would come by and hang out with you. Exploring was fun with you."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah it was fun... But maybe we don't do something as scary as last time." 

"Ahah is the little prince frightened?" 

Dangelo put his face right in front of Ryan's, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he intensely stared at Ryan. Ryan felt the intensity of his gaze and almost moved backwards.

"No no never. I'm fine. But we should do something different."

"I do have an idea. Follow me." 

Dangelo grabbed Ryan's hand and led him out of the castle. The sky was dark and the air had that perfect summer temperature. "We're going to get lost, I can hardly see." Ryan squinted, trying to make out anything. Dangelo gripped his hand tighter. Ryan felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't like contact with others but didn't want to be rude to his new friend. "Where are we gonna explore?" Ryan kept asking questions but Dangelo didn't offer an answer. The only response was from the sound from night insects. Ryan was relying on wherever Dangelo was taking him. Ryan was stumbling over various plants and saw that they were heading into a dark forest. Ryan tried to wrench his hand away from Dangelo. "Okay why the hell are you taking me to a forest when its nearly pitch black?" Dangelo kept a grip on Ryan's hand. He chuckled the way a mischievous elf sprite would. "You wanted to explore right?" "Yeah but I didn't think that meant in a shady forest." "Expect the unexpected." Ryan could hear the smile through how he talked. The two trekked through the forest. An owl hooted somewhere among the trees and it sounded like the forest was hissing. 

"Alright here we are." Dangelo stopped walking. They stopped holding hands and Ryan tried to gauge his surroundings. In front of him was a tall, thick tree. It's shadowy limbs almost looked like a storybook creature. "Why did you take me to a tree?" Ryan was baffled about the choice for exploration. Dangelo chuckled. "The forest is a magical place." Ryan raised an eyebrow even though Dangelo probably couldn't see in the darkness. As they stood, there was a loud snap like that of a twig. Panic flared through Ryan and he looked around. He could spot nothing out of the ordinary. "Maybe we should just go back." Dangelo let out a faint chuckle and pushed Ryan against the tree. He felt the hard bark press into his back. Ryan tried to squirm away but Dangelo kept him pinned there. "What the fuck are you doing???" And before he knew what was going on he felt Dangelo's lips pressed to his. Ryan's eyes were wide open in shock. Dangelo pulled away but kept his face close to Ryan's. Ryan got out from under his grasp and stood up straight. "Dangelo..." Even in the dark Ryan could tell that Dangelo was embarrassed of what he had done. He managed to speak though. "I'm sorry Ry. I lost control there for a second..." "It's okay. Let's just go for a walk." The two walked through the forest in silence. 

"HOW COULD YOU?!" A voice rung out through the forest. Dangelo and Ryan stopped their walk. Up to them ran a very familiar person. 

"Allie what the fuck are you doing here?! It's late as hell!" Ryan didn't contain his anger. He wished the stupid blonde would leave him alone for good. He thought about her getting lost in the forest and wolves feasting on her. That made him sneer a bit. 

Ryan squinted at Allie's outfit as she crossed her arms sternly. Even though it was a forest setting she had decided to wear a silky purple dress. It almost looked like a night robe. "I was out for a late night walk when I saw you and this boy creeping out. I wanted to see where you were going so I tagged along. How COULD YOU KISS HIM????" Allie shouted, clearly distraught. A strong gust of wind blew through the forest which chilled the group. 

Ryan contemplated lying and coming up with a stupid story but then realized there was no point. He didn't have to sugar coat something to someone he didn't like in the slightest. "Technically HE kissed me so maybe you should ask him." Ryan scoffed. Dangelo grunted and it was obvious he didn't want to elaborate. 

Allie clicked her tongue impatiently. "Welllllll? Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?!" 

"I kissed Ryan because I like him". Dangelo admitted quietly, almost as hushed as the sound of the wind breeze. 

"Do you like him Ryan?" Allie demanded. Ryan shook his head. "We are just friends, right?" He said directed at Dangelo who sighed almost dejectedly. "Yeah." 

"Allie you gotta go. It's late." Ryan glared through the darkness at her. 

"We need to spend time together. We are gonna be married Ry!" She wailed. Dangelo whipped his head around in Ryan's direction. "You married to a girl? Don't kid yourself that much". 

"What is he talking about Ry?! TELL ME!" The whine in her voice increased to a pitch that hurt Ryan's ears. 

Ryan was sick of lying. Sick of keeping his identity hidden. He felt like a dirty liar and in this moment standing in the dark forest he knew what he had to do. 

"Allie I'm gay. There I said it. That's why I can't marry you and that's why I'm not into you. I'm sure you will find some lovely guy to fulfill your needs and desires. But I'm not the one for you." Ryan said in a rush of words. Allie's lip trembled and the tension was strong. Dangelo alternated his gaze between Ryan and Allie to see what would happen. Like watching a stand off between two angry snakes. Which would strike first? 

At first Allie looked defeated and shriveled up. But that changed once the gears in her mind turned. "You aren't getting out of this so easily." She said with a calm anger and stormed out of the forest, her blonde hair bouncing as she stormed out. "Shit..." Ryan declared with a groan. Dangelo patted his back. "She's such a bitch..."

"I'm screwed." Ryan sank to the ground. Dangelo sat beside him as support. "I'll help you deal with her." He offered. Ryan weakly smiled. "Dangelo can we sleep out here tonight? I don't want to go back". Dangelo smiled. "Yes. Lay your head in my lap and rest." 

Ryan curled up and laid his head on his lap and closed his eyes. He felt the breeze gently whip against his skin. He could have sworn he heard Dangelo humming to him as he fell asleep in the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all I apologize. I only wrote a chapter during the summer when I planned to write at least 4. I am sorry for being a lazy fuck. School starts in two days and I'm not ready. I'll try to update as much as I can. I really like writing this fic. It's been ongoing for a year, isn't that wild? Writing this makes me miss my creative writing class (S/o to my teacher, you were cool). I have no idea how long I intend this story to be. Anyways life has been hard (S/O mental illness u suck) but I hope you all are having a good day. Please comment some feedback, I really appreciate feedback on something I worked hard on. TBH this chapter sucks but hey I tried. It's hard to remember plot specifics on an ongoing project. See ya till next time when I decide to not procrastinate   
> xoxo


	17. Invitation

When Ryan awoke he was laying on the squishy forest bed. Golden sunlight streamed through healthy leaves dangling on branches and his body had a warm glow encasing him. He wasn't sure of exactly what had gone done last night, being as he had just woken. A fragile chirp of a bird sounded above and Ryan sat up. He rubbed his temples and felt his back aching. Laying for an extended period of time on the natural earth is not the most comfortable way of sleep. "What time is it?" He murmured. Time didn't seem as usual. It was more an abstract concept than what the world ran by. Here all Ryan knew was that it was warm and fresh air surrounded him. 

He arose and instead of heading back he took a stroll through the nature. He didn't normally appreciate the purple flowering buds on a hidden lilac or the bright yellow of the sunflower but at the moment it was quite refreshing. 

"Ryan?" Pete's whiny voice disturbed the forest paradise. He came crashing through the trees and toppled on top of Ryan. Pete's weight did not help Ryan's achy body feel better and he sighed as he usually did with Pete. 

"What are you doing here? I was just about to return." 

"The king sent out for you." 

"Oh great! Can't wait for another lecture!" 

"He said something about Allie?" 

Ryan's heart sank lower than he thought was possible. He could already take wild assumptions at what this meant. He started to fiddle with the cuff of his shirt. Pete, of course, was lost. He just looked at Ryan with mystery. 

"Let's get this over with." Ryan said, facing the inevitable. Pete bounded out of the forest happily as if he had won a prize of some sort. Ryan followed much more slowly and apprehensively. Everyone in the kingdom was going about their daily business and Ryan felt like he was being dragged to his doom. Him and Pete approached the glinting gate and Ryan squinted, peering between the iron gate bars. He saw Brendon kneeling, attending to the garden. He had broken a sweat and his clothes were covered in dirt. Ryan had to restrain himself from calling out to him. Pete unlocked the gate with the tiny copper key and the gate creaked open. Brendon no longer was engrossed in garden snails and tulips and turned his attention to the source of noise. His eyes glossed over Pete and stayed on Ryan who looked back. They both had a silent understanding that they couldn't talk while Pete was near. It was quite tragic; both their eyes held a look of desperation that only they could comprehend. Ryan forced himself to break Brendon's deep gaze and follow Pete into the castle. Brendon's shoulders slumped and he returned to the tiring work. 

Ryan first came to the decision that changing his clothes would be a good choice. The fact that he slept in a forest on the ground was very apparent by the wrinkles and creases in his attire. He rubbed the final traces of sleep that had lingered from his eyes and walked towards his room. He gripped the gold doorknob and twisted it. The knob was smooth and moved easily as if it was polished earlier in the day. As he entered his room, there was a faint smell of something flowery. Ryan sniffed the air curiously, not expecting this delicate scent. He tried to deduce the source of the smell and saw a small candle burning on the bedside. 

He moved closer and bent down to better view the candle and smiled. It was a shade of pastel yellow. The tiny flame flickered with each of Ryan's exhalations. Below the candle was a photograph. It was taken on a Polaroid camera. The image was hazy, not the best quality. Ryan gently picked up the photo and moved it closer to his eyes. Now he could make out what the image was for sure. It was him. 

In the photo Ryan was sleeping. He had an aura of absolute peace about him, his hair falling perfectly around his face. In the white bottom section of the picture was written 'My sweet prince' with a tiny heart autographed near the print. Ryan couldn't help but blush. He cursed himself, he really did. He muttered a curse and took his face in his hands. Everything was a mess. His friend Dangelo liked him, a bratty girl wanted to marry him, and he was getting attached to someone. The last statement floated around in his mind. He tried to deny it. He insisted to himself that he didn't like Brendon. That this was a fluke. That his mind was just playing a trick on him. But the more he tried and stop the feelings, they only grew stronger. He stood back up and set the photo back on the table near the candle where he had found it. He tried to shut his thoughts up further by changing his clothes. He put on a yellow blouse, like the candle, and gray pants. He combed his hair and looked in the mirror. He studied his expression and was entranced in deep thought. He made a fist with his right hand and gave a thumbs up to himself. He glanced back at the polaroid, seeking some kind of answer. Which of course, there was none. He then went out to face the harsh reality that he could only skitter around for so long. 

"Ryan this is becoming ridiculous." The king said in disbelief. "Why in God's good name were you in a forest? You have a room, a very nice one I might add, right here." 

Ryan was aware of his father's displeasure but he was more concerned with the whole Allie situation. "I needed to get away from everyone." 

"Speaking of people, can you tell me why a very distressed Allie came crying to me this morning?" 

Ryan practically froze but he was more trained with his father to get out of things. "Maybe she was freaking out because one of her precious dresses had a stain on it." He cackled a bit at his own remark. The king didn't look nearly as amused with Ryan's jokes. 

"It was very incoherent but from what I deciphered, it had something to do with you." 

"I can't fake like I'm in love with her Father. I just can't. I can't even stand her presence." Ryan truthfully confessed. He wasn't used to being so honest, especially with his father." 

"This is royalty son. It is more about convenience than actual love. You should start to try and accustom yourself to her though. That will make it much easier and less strife will be involved." 

Although Ryan was being truthful, his father didn't seem to harbor any empathy. "In fact, I'm inviting her over so you two can talk." 

Ryan recoiled. The last thing he wanted to do was spend more time with that blonde demon. "Maybe some other time." 

"This isn't optional." The king chuckled, as if Ryan was funny for thinking he even had a choice. 

"When?" He mumbled, trying to come to terms with his fate. 

"Very soon so make sure you look your best." 

Ryan sighed and retreated back to his room, trying to escape for as long as he could. He plopped onto his bed and sank into the mattress. He rolled onto his side, facing toward the window. The sheer curtain hung over, light still shining through. He could see figures moving beyond the curtain. He arose and moved the curtain to the side. From his view, he could see the garden. Sure enough, Brendon was sat there working away. Ryan held his hands up the glass. Like that would somehow bring him closer to Brendon. All he could do was observe. He started to think about Allie and nearly shed a tear. He didn't want her, he wanted Brendon. He regressed back to his toddler phase, furrowing his brows together, pouting, and almost pounding on the floor. But he didn't. He just pulled his hands off the window, imprints left behind.

He went over to his large bookcase and pulled out his sacred journal. He dug up a pen and began to spill his emotions all onto paper with ink. He got so lost in his palisade of words he didn't even hear the knock on his door. The knock became louder and more urgent. Ryan snapped out of his intense state and went over to open the door. There stood the one and only Allie. 

Ryan who had just been so comfortable and alive in his words now was back to his usual persona. He was cold, reserved, and annoyed. He rolled his eyes subtly and crossed his arms. "Hello Allie." 

Allie walked past him, disregarding his privacy, and sat promptly down on the bed. She didn't bother to take a gander around the room. She looked like she was on a mission. Ryan almost wished that the Allie who was all giggly and an airhead was back. She crossed her legs and cleared her throat, still as a prissy diva. That quality stayed no matter what. "Ryan. How nice to see you here!" Her voice rung with enthusiasm. Ryan was confused. Her voice didn't match her body language. He was hopeful he could somehow convince her to leave him alone for good. His lip upturned faintly. 

"Nice to see you too Allie. You look lovely." Ryan was surprised at himself. Throwing a little compliment in their to get his way? No problem. He recalled how easily Allie could be persuaded by his words. Allie grinned back. "Come sit Ry!" She patted the mattress and bounced her leg. Ryan walked over and sat. He folded his arms in his lap. "How have you been? Hopefully better than last night." He feigned sincerity. He was going to lay a hand on her shoulder but he realized that would be overdoing the jig. 

Allie smiled. "Of course I'm doing great. Forget about last night! It's okay Ry." She let out an infamous giggle. Ryan had on his acting mask so he had to go with it. He couldn't sneer or point out how stupid she looked. He had to play the roll. Play the roll. 

"That's great Allie, I'm glad you came by." Ryan mentally cringed at how excited he sounded but reminded himself it would be worth it. Allie would be out of his hair for good and he could live peacefully. 

"Yes. Sorry if I seemed annoyed when I got here. I was waiting outside your door for a bit." She looked at him for a bit and then looked away. Ryan sensed her attraction to him and he had to fake some back. "Oh yeah about that. I was writing." 

"Oo writing what? I didn't know you were a writer!" She gasped, covering her mouth in childlike glee. 

"Trust me I'm not a writer. I just write down stuff in a journal sometimes." He clarified and his eyes flitted to the desk where the journal was laying. Allie shook her head. "That sounds like a writer to me! Can I see some of your stuff?!"

"Maybe another time, it's pretty personal. " 

"Well I would love to if you give me the chance!" She said happily and took Ryan's hands in hers. "Oh Ryan I'm so glad we are getting married! We are gonna have the BEST life out of EVERYONE!!" Her excitement escalated. Ryan virtually lost it at the marriage comment but he held it together. "Oh yeah it will be great. I can't wait until it's official." 

Allie dreamily sighed. "Soon my dear prince. Soon. Maybe we can get it to be quicker." As she considered the logistics of that, Ryan held back a gag. 'Dear prince' made him want to vomit coming from anyone other than Brendon. For Brendon, he repeated mentally. For Brendon. 

"I'm sure we could do anything we wanted so it's up to you." He offered and her eyes lit up. "Yes! EEEE thank you Ryan!" She grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. Ryan forced himself to hug her back even though her arms around him made his skin crawl and itch. 

"I can imagine it now. The entire village will be there, every last person. The cathedral will be decorated by the finest decorators you have ever seen. Perfectly color coordinated in shades of white, purple, and pink. There will smiles on everyone's faces. There will be a cake high as the ceiling. The music will fit the mood just right. We'll see each other and tears will come to our eyes. It will be the most beautiful ceremony anyone has seen." She was gesticulating as to add more realism to the words she was saying. Ryan restrained his rising laughter. This fantasy of hers was absurd in his standards and honestly downright laughable. But obviously he couldn't express this. 

"That's so... astonishing. I'll make sure everything goes as planned." He falsely promised. He was hardcore playing into her delusions but he knew what had to be done. 

"I'm so happy to hear that. It will be amazing." She clapped her hands together. The room was overcome with a silence. It was so silent you could somehow almost hear it. Allie made eye contact with Ryan and he made himself look back. He didn't like her eyes and although they were eager, they weren't warm like Brendon's. Allie pulled Ryan's face close with her index finger and was about to kiss him when she chuckled. 

"What is it my princess?" 

This caused Allie to laugh harder. Her face was still near Ryan's but her mood had changed. Ryan was confused. He felt like Pete. He was just going along with the idea and now she was laughing. "Um Allie?" He questioned, his face bewildered. 

"You can stop the act Ryan. I must hand it to you though, you almost had me convinced." She said with a smirk. Ryan started to panic. "What do you mean 'act'? This is all serious." Ryan was trying to hold it together without dissolving into a ball of anxiety. He was close to reverting back to normal. 

"Ryan Ryan Ryan" She said in a singsongy voice. "I can't believe you're still going along with this. I told you, you don't have to keep this up." Her smile was so condescending Ryan felt sick to his stomach. 

Allie now moved back from Ryan and stood up from the bed. She adjusted her clothing and smiled at him but it wasn't the typical lovey dovey Allie smile. This smile was mischief. "Ah Ryan thank you for playing along. That was really fun to test both of our acting skills. But I think it's time to get down to business, no?" Ryan was alarmed at how confident she was in her words. No longer was she hanging on his every word. She had the upper hand. All Ryan could do was sit on that bed and figure out what the hell was going on. 

"Ryan. I suppose I should tell you what the whole meaning is here. I think you deserve that." She twirled a lock of hair and kept that strange grin plastered on her face. Ryan nodded. "I would like to know." His amusing demeanor had worn off and now he was distraught.

"Well, you see, we ARE supposed to get married..." This was more a factual remark than a desire. Ryan was still in shock at how much her personality had shifted. 

"Correct but we both know this already. But if you don't really care about me, why get married?" Ryan posed the question and Allie gave it a thoughtful nod. 

"That is a good point. But of course there is explanation. I would like to be married into royalty simply for the wealth and luxuries. I know you don't want this marriage to happen." She paused to wait for his answer. "Yeah clearly." Ryan snickered, feeling back to his old self towards Allie. This only delighted her. 

"Well it's going to happen. You can't get out of it." Ryan's eyes in that moment broadcasted his true emotions; fear, worry, the realization he hadn't gotten rid of Allie like he intended. It was just the opposite. "Allie cmon I'm sure my father can get you what you want without having to go through all this marriage BS." He tried a last ditch effort to persuade, like throwing a hook with a worm into the ocean and hoping to snag a bite. Allie was one smart fish though. "That would be too easy." She said with a sinister look.

"You can't make me marry you. I have a choice." Ryan pointed out. Allie didn't even appear off guard. She was anticipating resistance. 

"Hah. Funny you say that. If you try and get this called off, say goodbye to your little buddy." 

Chills rolled down Ryan's spine. He thought to who she was referring to when it hit him. 

"Dangelo. The guy you saw me with in the woods." Ryan stated sadly. He didn't want his friend to get hurt. As he was thinking about how to save him, a cackle interrupted his thoughts. 

"Him? Oh no. No no no." She said, feeling even more energized than before. Ryan stared at her blankly and at the same time her face was even more delighted, Ryan realized. 

Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I'm here apologizing already so sorry (chapterly sorry). School has had me so busy and between that my mental state, it's tough. I will try to write some more during christmas break but don't expect it. I doubt anyone still follows this story though. It would be rad if I had people who were here since I first started. I have changed so much as a person (for the worse and for the better in some ways) it's weird to think I started this so long ago. So much has happened but this story stays constant in my hectic life. I hope I'm doing it justice. It's hard to recall all the details of stuff that was written awhile ago but I'm doing my best so sorry if I remember the color of a door. Can we for a sec talk about that plot twist? Yeah I came up with that tonight, not sure what I wanted to happen when I started to write this specific chapter back in october. I'm not sure how many chapters in total I want this fic to have. I kind of like diving back into the world I created when I get a chance, it's therapeutic to be in control and reconnect with my characters *which sounds weird bc I wrote them but if you write yourself you probably get it*. Sorry if this doesn't make sense and I'm rambling I'm literally writing this at 4am. But until next time, we shall see what happens after this dramatic reveal(in terms of my story this is dramatic lol sorry I know my stuff is probably boring as hell).  
> xoxo :)


	18. Be the serpent that lies beneath the fragile flower

The words of Allie's threat resounded in his already cluttered head. He almost couldn't fathom what was happening. Allie had invaded his personal space and was now claiming that if he didn't go through with the arranged marriage, something would happen to the one person he cared about in the world. The one person who actually liked talking to him. The one person who didn't only like him for fame, looks, or wealth. The one person who seemed to return his affections happily. The thought of losing Brendon brewed a fire in Ryan's stomach. The anger was so powerful that it almost completely consumed him and changed him into a whole new person; a person who's protective nature was kicking in and didn't care about consequences. As Ryan fought the primal urge to grab Allie's throat and choke the life out of her, she just smugly smiled at him. It was as if she was challenging his power. That facial expression yelled "And now what?". 

It was Ryan's turn. She had revealed her plan of evil. Now it was up to Ryan to figure out the course of action. His mind ran in conflicting directions and he wasn't sure which path to settle on. He was a lost traveler in a dark forest with no map. No guidance, no help, and no clue on what to do. But before he could create a long term plan, instinct ruled. 

"You can't blackmail me! I'm the Prince for fucks sake! All you are is a lowly, desperate girl. This perceived power you think you harness is a figment of your imagination." His voice rung of authority. All Allie did was laugh, not seeming the least bit intimidated. 

"You see, I CAN blackmail you. That's the beauty of this all. The only ones really with power is the King and Queen. They WANT you to get married to me so I'm sure they will try to make sure everything goes according to plan. Even if blackmail is involved. In fact, I think your father would congratulate me on devising this plan." Allie boasted herself. Ryan's glare intensified. She played on his weak spot of the troubling relationship between him and his father. She was downright evil and Ryan couldn't believe he had even pretended to play the little game of entertaining marriage with her. He was sickened, his anger mixing with the fresh nausea like an unpleasant cocktail.

The worst part was that Ryan couldn't even argue. He knew his parents didn't care about him as long as he went through with whatever they demanded. That was all that mattered. As Ryan prepared an icy retort, there was a knock at the door. 

Ryan had almost forgotten where he was. He was so fueled by hatred that all of his energy was placed there. The knock seized him and threw him back into reality. "I'll get it" Ryan made sure to put every once of his rage into those three simple words. Allie just giggled as usual but this giggle was caused by knowing that she had successfully gotten under his skin. Ryan walked over to the door and flung it open carelessly. The hinge made an awful squeak, not being used to that amount of force. On the other side of the door stood Brendon who was alarmed. He instantaneously picked up on Ryan's emotional state. Ryan was not expecting the brown haired boy and naturally some of his anger was lost. 

"What's wrong??" Brendon demanded, his voice full of concern. His brown eyes focused on Ryan, trying to read his face for any further clues to his distress. Ryan stayed mute. He wasn't sure how to answer. He couldn't tell Brendon about the whole Allie situation. That could make things worse (if that was even possible). Brendon looked beyond and saw Allie poised on the bed looking at him with a smirk. 

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Brendon was confused as to why someone who he had never met was staring at him so intensely with a grin. Allie took this as her cue to stand and join the two near the doorway. 

"So you're the infamous Brendon. Hm. I pictured you differently." Allie's eyes scanned him from his head to his feet. 

Brendon's fight or flight sense started to go into effect. He was frightened about how she knew his name. "I'm not well known. How do you know me?" Brendon asked bluntly. There was no time to be subtleties. He glanced over at Ryan who looked helpless. 

Allie's smile only grew. "Oh this is such fun! I'm having the best time! Aren't you Ryan?" She lightly slapped his arm as if they were childhood friends sharing a running inside joke. She placed extra emphasis on his name, making Ryan squirm while Brendon only became more puzzled. 

Brendon looked back and forth between her and Ryan, trying to figure out the situation since no one was saying much of anything. The contrast between the two was staggering. One was overjoyed while the other looked like murder was on his mind. 

"I think it's time I get going! I will most certainly see you later Ryan. It was nice meeting you Brendon. Oh and Ryan, I think you should tell your 'friend' here about last night. You know, the forest." And with that, Allie sauntered out of the room, a spring evident in her step. Now only Ryan and Brendon remained. Brendon had hundreds of questions he yearned to have answers to, but one question was more pressing. 

"What happened last night? That girl seemed to really want me to know." Brendon said as Ryan inhaled an anxious breath. Even though it was just him and Brendon, he was experiencing the same sensations that he felt when in a large crowd. Ryan's chest constricted and breaths were increasingly more difficult to have fully. His vision started to blur at the edges and a sense of dizziness overcame him. His heart even started irregularly beating. Brendon squinted and it took him a bit but he finally realized Ryan's panic. 

"Here, cmon let's get you on the bed." Brendon used what little strength he had to lug Ryan over onto the large bed. Ryan didn't need to be told twice to lay down. He laid on his back, trying to regain a sense of composure. Embarrassment flooded through his already emotionally heightened body. He didn't want Brendon seeing him like this. He was only supposed to be a perfect prince. Not a shaking, anxious mess who couldn't even stand upright. 

Brendon also climbed onto the bed and sat behind Ryan. He placed Ryan's head in his lap and stroked his hair rhythmically, hoping the continuous intervals would soothe him. Ryan could feel himself slightly more at ease. "I can't tell you." He blurted out abruptly, interrupting the atmosphere that was beginning to deflate. 

"I would like to know. Whatever it was seemed important." Brendon tried to reason, adamant on figuring out what was the huge secret. 

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment. He knew Brendon would not to like to hear an account of last night. Ryan didn't even want to remember what had happened and now he had to tell Brendon. As much as he resented doing this, he knew it must be done. 

"Brendon. I'm going to tell you. But it didn't mean anything and I didn't know it was going to happen." Ryan looked up at Brendon who appeared upside down since he was behind him. Brendon nodded and Ryan reluctantly told all. 

"I went to the forest with someone during the night. I thought he just wanted to hang out. We became friends recently. But when we got to the forest, he kinda, uh, pushed me against a tree and kissed me. It didn't last long and I was horrified. I swear I don't like him." Ryan explained and anticipated for Brendon's reaction. He wasn't quite sure what Brendon would do. Ryan could feel Brendon freeze. He looked up and saw Brendon processing it all. 

After a minute or two, Brendon snapped out of his trance. "I need to be alone right now." He said in almost a whisper, sliding out from under Ryan's head. Ryan didn't like how distant he suddenly was. Brendon scurried away to the door but Ryan leaped up and beat him to it, wedging himself in the door frame. 

"No don't go." He stated urgently. Brendon's quietness persisted. 

"Let me go." Was all Brendon said. Nothing but the request. 

"Please. Don't leave like this." For the first time, Ryan was begging someone to stay. Everything with Brendon was a series of firsts. 

"I need to be alone right now." Brendon repeated the earlier statement. Ryan continued to beg but was cut short by a complete mood shift in Brendon. 

"I SAID I NEED TO BE ALONE." Brendon shouted, pushing past Ryan which made Ryan stumble. He looked after Brendon who stormed off down the hall and turned the corner into some other part of the castle. 

Ryan was surprised. Brendon had never raised his voice before towards Ryan, or even in general. His eyes filled up with a wet wall of tears that slipped down his cheeks and onto the cold floor. He felt so powerless like he had his entire life. The person he seriously liked was angry at him for something he didn't even want that wasn't his fault. Ryan took this as another sign that the world was against him. He didn't bother wiping his tears and just stood in the position where he was when he had last seen Brendon. He stayed a statue; the only thing moving about him was the stream of tears emptying from his eyes. Ryan wasn't sure how much time passed when he heard someone call his name.

Ryan forced himself to respond, solely so he didn't have to deal with more grief than he was already was. "Yes?" 

The figure that had called to him came into focus. It was someone he didn't recognize. The figure was dressed as most other servants so Ryan assumed they were a servant as well. 

"I have a list of duties you need to complete as quickly as possible." 

Completing tasks was the last thing on Ryan's mind. He was filled with such an aching loneliness. Such aching that when he breathed, there was a sharp pain in his chest. The servant was rambling on; probably about the details of his precise orders but Ryan was zoned out. The boundary between reality and fiction was blurring. He wasn't sure why his reaction was so extreme. Was it Brendon's demeanor? Words? Attitude? Or all of the above...? 

"Prince Ross?" The servant snapped their fingers in front of Ryan's stoic face. Ryan readjusted his eyes and tried to fully immerse himself into the situation. 

"Yes?" He asked, unsure of what was being demanded of him. The servant sighed. 

"You paid attention to none of that, nice. Are you sure you can do all of this?" 

Ryan debated if it was worth doing tasks when he knew damn well his mind wasn't in it. He badly yearned to return to his bed and sink off into oblivion, not really minding if he ever woke again. He wanted to chase and run after a certain boy and make everything right. But he was totally and utterly out of control. That horrid feeling that governed his entire life, back again. Haunting him like a wicked phantom. He could never escape it. And so he heard his mouth say "yeah." 

The servant didn't further investigate the issue. They were satisfied with the simple answer and strode off. Ryan was left alone again. Unsure of what to do. He tried hard to recall anything the servant had explained while he was daze but it was a struggle. As he stood there, he saw a flicker of movement. His eyes immediately latched onto that flicker and the flicker became a person. The person was Brendon, of course. Ryan felt like an idiot. He stood helplessly, like his tongue had been ripped out and duct tape placed across his mouth. He stared at him but couldn't do anything. There was seconds of intense eye contact that felt like lifetimes. Brendon was the one who broke the spell, turning back and receding. Ryan felt another set of tears and let them run their course. He knew he had to do something to fix this. He HAD to. He wouldn't let this be ruined. Ryan's eyes widened as he grasped how much he cared about Brendon. It was honestly terrifying. Caring that much is extraordinary dangerous. 

As the tears kept falling, Ryan became more and more determined. He wiped the salty tears on his hand and took a deep breath. It was time to go to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I really messed up. I promised an update way sooner and it's been months. I won't lie, this night is rough. I'm finishing this chapter (I didn't right it in all one take in one night) on a rough night. I hope stuff gets better. I have to have hope, just like one of our main characters. Summer is almost here. I don't want to make another promise but I will start the next chapter right after posting because I have an idea(hopefully). I'm not sure where to go after this for sure but I will find my way. Writing is about choosing what you want to happen and the course of the story, almost like a river but a river of words in this case. Improving writing so far has worked so I will keep trying. I hope you all are doing good. I don't know any of you but I hope this story is still keeping you interested. Comment and Kudos are always nice and make me feel good. I need some validation. Alright. Enough rambling. Love you all xoxo


	19. Love and hate

As Brendon stalked away from his lover, all he could feel is an intense anger burning his veins up. He had done nothing but put his full trust in Ryan. And what had Ryan done? Kiss some guy in the woods?! Dangelo... What a stupid name. His unrelenting rage flickered back and forth from Ryan to Dangelo; his mind trying to select who should bear the full force of his indignation. Ryan. Dangelo. Ryan. Dangelo. He let out a frustrated yowl. He should have listened to his parents (even if they were homophobic assholes). Every member of royalty is corrupt. They only care about keeping in power and maintaining wealth. They would throw 50 commoners in their path to save 1 measly person of their kind. These messages were thrown in his face constantly as a child and yet he didn't take heed. Now look where he was. In love with a prince that obviously had his eyes not only focused on him. 

"Brendon?" He heard a worried voice call out. 

Pete waddled over to Brendon and gazed and him with quizzical eyes. "I heard you yell all the way from the dining hall." 

Normally, Brendon would have been bashful and embarrassed. But this was quite impossible due to anger in auto pilot of all his emotions. He sullenly stared at the ground. "I'm fine. 

"Good! You have a lot of work to do! The Queen wants her chamber scrubbed from top to bottom. Luckily, I have gloves for you." Pete passed a pair of latex green gloves to Brendon who took them reluctantly. "Great." 

* * * * *

It had been weeks since it was revealed to Brendon in the woods that night. In that time, Ryan and Brendon had extremely strained contact. At first, there were small waves ( usually from Ryan), eye contact (awkward to both parties), and small talk. But over that span, that lessened. Soon there was barely a glance from either of them in the other's direction. Almost as if the two made a strict pact to steer clear and remain separated. The King and Queen noticed this and noticed an even worse mood instilled in Ryan. They compensated by assigning him more things to attend to. It seemed cruel, but really it was to try and take his mind off whatever currently filled it with mental sludge. 

One day while Ryan was in the library reading up on past castles and rulers, he peered out the giant window. The curtains were drawn back but still from his position in the soft oak chair, it was hard to make out shapes. A flash of familiar brown hair caught his eye so he set the book down and slowly crept to the window; as if the figure could see his spying. 

Brendon was still in his dirtied rags which confused Ryan as he watched. Ryan felt like it was a zoo. He could look at Brendon behind metal bars but could not touch. He saw Brendon nervously rub his fingers together which caused Ryan to feel a bout of nerves in his stomach. That was how he acted around Ryan when the feelings first started. Brendon remained standing for minutes and Ryan kept his eyes focused. Suddenly, a boy with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes came into frame. 

Ryan had never seen this boy before. Although his face was handsome, with a defined jawline and a pointy nose, his body was very like the commoners so he assumed he was one of them. He had rippling muscles that were shown off in a tank top and loose shorts. He and Brendon shared laughs and proceeded to walk into the town square. Ryan's focus became even more concentrated. As they walked, hands down by their sides, their hands lightly brushed several times. Very noncommittal but neither made efforts to keep their appendages away from each other. 

Ryan could feel his gaze harden and jealousy sprouted up from the pit of his stomach. Brendon had gotten all confused because of the Dangelo situation and now here he was nearly holding hands with some irrelevant nobody! Meanwhile, Ryan had nearly thrown away his shot at remaining prince because of his secret love affair with a servant boy! Yet there was no gratefulness in Brendon, Ryan thought contemptuously. Brendon didn't acknowledge all Ryan put at risk. For God's sake, he could be shunned to the far off mountains where no one was ever recorded of surviving. Ryan scoffed at the image in front of him and roughly closed the curtain. He was done seeing what he considered betrayal. He mentally debated on if he should try to win Brendon back or let him play around with his new little 'friend'. He went back to his chair, grabbed the book from before and angrily marched back to his room. 

Ryan finally reached his room. Being back there he was reminded that Brendon's room was right near his. He could almost smell Brendon's scent wafting from next door (although Brendon wasn't currently in his room). He went inside and secured the door; making sure it was locked from anyone's interference. He set the book on his bedside table and paced, fingers clasped together. 

The pacing continued until the soles of Ryan's feet shrieked in protest. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his chin. Aha! He knew what to do first. 

Ryan sat at his vanity table and began outlining his eyes with eyeliner pencil. The black kohl made his brown eyes striking. After he did his eyes and combed his swoopy hair into the irresistible swoosh all the girls in the kingdom fawned over. 

Ryan delved into his colorful closet and pawed through vest and undershirt after vest and undershirt. He put on a pretty ivy green vest with intricate swirls and a cream colored undershirt. He put on brown slacks and made sure they were ironed so no wrinkles made an appearance. He even had shined his own dress shoes. To complete, he draped a sash across his body and put his expensive crown on as he looked in the mirror. Everything was in place. Now he had to go to work on putting together his surefire plan. 

He got so involved in his work, he didn't notice day change to night. It took hours but finally he had done it. He summoned Pete to find Brendon. Ryan stepped into the main hall and saw Brendon and the boy again. Although it was night, he could still tell who the boys were. He certainly recognized Brendon's dainty frame. The two were inches apart. The sandy haired boy went in for a kiss and Brendon hugged him into his shoulder. 

Ryan's anger surged back up again in full strength. The boy walked away and Pete approached. He was likely telling Brendon the message that Ryan instructed him too. Brendon headed inside. Ryan's eyes filled with tears and he ran back to his room. He flopped onto the bed and dug his head into the pillow. From his room he could hear the heavy front door opening and closing. One pair of footsteps stayed put while the other thudded down the corridors to the arena. Ryan closed his eyes and let his body sink into the mattress as tears drowned the pillow; his sobs only audible to those passing by. 

Brendon entered the arena and the first thing he noticed was that it was dimly lit. The rows of seats that encircled the arena were lined with tealight candles. Brendon looked around at all the tiny glimmers of light. The arena had a magical quality that entranced him. As he was looking, a spotlight shown at the center of the arena down below. In rose petals, the phrase "I'm sorry. Will you be with me?" and a smiley face drawn in the dirt. Brendon felt his heart sink into new depths. The display was so thoughtful and romantic, it made Brendon feel guilty for his interactions with Zander. It showed that Ryan was sorry and wanted to make it up to him and yet he was walking around with someone else. It was all so beautiful yet Ryan was nowhere to be seen. It would be perfect if Ryan was the one presenting all this but where was he? Why wasn't he standing in front of Brendon from below extending his hand upwards to him; the message in the background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I finally updated! Sorry for the constant "I'll update soon lol" and never sticking to that. Christmas is soon. I have the start of the next chapter planned but I'm not sure where to go after that. I will have to see what the natural flow of the narrative is. I hope to write more soon. I hope y'all have a good Christmas if I don't update by then. School is rough and so is my personal life so this story remains a good outlet. Please comment, it would be appreciated :) Love ma fans xoxo


End file.
